Le destin de l'élue
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: Une nouvelle élève débarque à la BGU...Elle paraît très introverti et exclue de la société. Elle a pourtant de grande chance de vivre une grande aventure aux côtés de nos personnages favoris. Restetelle réellement une inconnue aux yeux de Squall?
1. Chapitre1:La BGU

Titre: Le destin de l'élue / Chapitre1: la BGU

Auteur: Petite Zell ou Skeapy, comme vous voulez....

Genre: assez imaginatif je dirais, avec plein de petits trucs sortis tout droit de mon imagination...

Base: final fantasy8..vi ben je sais bien, les personnages de final m'appartiennent pas...je les rendrai intact..sert à rien de me faire un procès pour ca quoi...

Chapitre1:La BGU

'' Bonjour à tous! Malgré le mauvais temps que nous avons eut, j'espère que vous avez passé d'agréables vacances de pâques. Aujourd'hui nous recevons une nouvelle élève parmis nous. Elle s'appelle Sylvia Lahera et passera le reste de cette année scolaire dans notre classe.Accueillez la comme il se doit.''

L'instructrice se tut.Tous les regards de la classe de première b 6 me fixaient avec insistance. Un frisson me parcoura le dos. J'avais horreur qu'on me défigure de la sorte, me critiquant sur tel ou tel défaut minime, sans même me connaître. En fait, j'avais horreur des gens dans leur totalité. Pas que je sois déprimée, anthipatique ou difficile à vivre, juste que j'en avais marre de la vie en communauté...ou du moins, je ne connaissais point ce que c'était.

'' Madame..vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a l'air un peu jeune pour être dans notre classe? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle ait du mal à suivre?''

Et voilà, qu'est ce que je disais...c'est pas parce qu'ils ont tous minimum 3 ans de plus que moi, que ca y est, ce sont des dieux.. Mon envie de repartir d'où je venais était de plus en plus présente en moi. Je me devais de me retenir de crier, de m'enfuir, de voler...

''- Ce n'est pas une raison pour discrimer quelqu'un Luc, même s'il elle n'a que 14 ans. Sylvia a réussi avec succès les tests d'entrée à la BGU et a largement le niveau pour suivre dans une classe de première. Je te ferais remarquer aussi qu'avec les dernières notes que tu as eu, tu ferais mieux de te faire oublier. Viens Sylvia, installe-toi à la place de Squall.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser instructrice, je ne veux pas gêner en prenant la place d'un autre élève.

- Mais tu ne déranges pas du tout. Squall est désormais Seed, il ne viendra assister au cours que rarement. En plus, il est parti récemment en mission donc pas de soucis..''

Je m'asseya alors sur ce banc, tout au fond de la salle.. Cette instructrice avait l'air d'être gentille. Ou n'était-ce qu'une impression? J'avais toujours appris à me méfier de tout durant mon enfance. Je ne dis pas que j'étais mal traitée, sans nourriture à me battre pour avoir un morceau de pain, loin de là...juste que j'avais été éduquée pour me battre, faire face à l'ennemi par n'importe quel moyen et ne jamais montrer mes faiblesses telles que les sentiments. Un monde presque froid, dans lequel je me sentais en sécurité avec celui qui m'avait élévé. Ce dernier m'avait pourtant apporté de la tendresse et de l'amour, mais pas assez pour une petite de 3 ans, ni assez lorsque j'en eut 8, et toujours trop peu quand j'atteignit mes 14 ans à ses côtés. Je ne lui en veux pas..ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de jouer au papa poule et de faire des câlins à tout bou de champ. Surtout qu'il n'a pa eut le choix: il se devait de m'éduquer comme ça. Il m'avait dit de venir ici, à la BGU, qu'on ne me demanderait rien sur mon passé si je disais que j'étais orpheline, ce qui était le cas, et qu'il le fallait pour que la prophétie se réalise...Toujours cette foutue prophétie. Je ne savais en quoi elle consistait mais j'avais appris qu'elle avait un rapport avec moi. Je me doutais bien que je n'étais pas comme les autres, même s'il avait voulu me le cacher. Je savais bien que j'avais beaucoup de capacités, aussi bien en magie qu'en maniement de l'épée, mais pourquoi cela tombait-il sur moi? Pourquoi ma vie avait-elle été écrite dans la prophétie? Pourquoi avait-il tant peur qu'elle ne se réalise pas? J'avais tant de questions à ce moment...tant de questions sans réponses..On les avaient les réponses, mais on ne voulait pas me les donner. Nan, on avait peur.. De quoi, je ne saurai le dire.. Cela m'effrayait moi même de voir qu'on me cachait quelque chose et que la vérité rendait muet de peur ceux qui savaient..

Je me retrouva alor assise à la place d'un dénomé Squall. Le thème du cours qui suivit ne devait pas être très interressant..du moins, je ne m'y suis pas interressé. J'étais trop préocupée par mes pensées sombres et ma mélancolie grandissante. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir foutre pendant tout ce temps en cours? J'avais pas un tempéremment à rester en place et à écouter des cours bidons. Surtout que mon ''père adoptif'' m'avait déjà plus ou moins tout enseigné sur l'art de se battre et les familles de monstres. Le reste, m'avait-il dit, je devrai le trouver de moi même et que je savais tout ce qu'il pouvait m'apprendre.

Tout le monde me parlait de test Seed ou chuchotait pendant le cour qu'il rêvait de devenir un Seed... Bien sur, moi, sortant de mon trou pommé, je ne savais pas ce qu'était un Seed. Je me mis alors à chercher dans le turitorial de l'ordinateur qui nous servait de support pour les cours. J'y appris  qu'un Seed était un mercenaire qui travaillait au nom de la BGU, que deux tests pour le devenir existaient, un a mi-année de première et un autre en fin d'année. Lorsqu'on est devenue Seed en question, on a un salaire beaucoup plus important que celui d'étudiant et bien sur, ce salaire augmente avec le niveau Seed que l'on acquiert, comme une sorte de grade. J'y découvra aussi que pendant toute l'année qui suivait la réussite de l'examen, on devait quand même assister aux cours de fin de première pour ceux qui avaient eux le test a mi-année et les cours de terminale lors des périodes sans missions. Devenir Seed fut alors ma première préocupation: avoir un salaire résonnable, pouvoir visiter ce monde qui m'était inconnu et surtout, pouvoir fuir ces maudits cours à tout prix. 

''- Sylvia, j'ai a te parler, m'interpella Shu, notre instructrice, à la fin du cours.

- Oui madame?

- Pour circuler librement dans la BGU, il te faut une plaque d'identification; est-ce que la vie scolaire t'en a fourni une?

- Ils m'ont dit de vous en demander une car ils sont à cour.''

Shu se dirigea alor vers son bureau et se mit à chercher dans ses tiroir. Apparament, ce n'était pas ses affaires à elle, mais celles de l'instructrice précédente, une certaine dénommée Quistis. C'est pour cette raison que la jeune femme aux cheveux brins mit quelques temps avant de trouver la fameuse plaque d'identification. Elle s'approcha de moi, tendant triomphalement et avec un grand sourire de satisfaction une sorte de gourmette transparente, avec quelques lueurs bleues turquoises. Moi, attendant, toujours aussi patiente et sentant mon estomac qui réclamait de quoi digérer, la pris avec un petit ''merci'' de politesse et l'accrocha autours de mon poignet droit. Mon prénom s'afficha alors en lettres gravées à côtés de mon nom, ma classe ainsi que mon niveau général de combattante et mes points de magies que je cacha assez rapidement dans la poche de mon bagy. Je voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour une surdouée ou une intello tout ça parce que j'avais une dizaine de niveaux de plus que ceux que j'avais déjà entendu dans la BGU. J'aimais pas avoir de tarif spécial. C'était pour moi la preuve que j'étais pas comme les autres, alors que je m'efforcais de rester dans la ''norme''. Je sais bien que tout le monde est différent, qu'on a tous notre particularité..mais la mienne, je ne l'appréciais pas vrément. Avant de me laisser partir, Shu m'expliqua que grâce à cette plaque d'identification je pourrai accéder à la serre de combat, passer un peu de temps à la cafet sans me faire jetter dehors ou bien toucher mon salaire à chaque fin de moi. Si jeune et déjà payée.. faut bien que j'ai un peu d'argent pour m'acheter de quoi manger, de quoi m'habiller et de quoi me battre alors que je suis orpheline et que j'ai personne pour m'entretenir! Toute façon, la BGU compte bien récupérer ses gils ''offerts'' en nous faisant réussir nos test Seed et nous faisant travailler pour eux. Surtout que leur salaire d'étudiants, si on peu appeler ça un salaire, n'atteint que 1000gils; juste de quoi subsister dans ce monde si...sympathique à vivre. Tout ça pour porter l'uniforme de la BGU et assister à des cours...Et ma nouvelle vie dans ce monde inconnu ne faisait que débuter.


	2. Chapitre2:le retour des Seeds

Titre: Le destin de l'élue / Chapitre 2: le retour des Seeds

Auteur: Petite Zell ou Skeapy, comme vous voulez....

Genre: assez imaginatif je dirais, avec plein de petits trucs sortis tout droit de mon imagination...

Base: final fantasy8..vi ben je sais bien, les personnages de final m'appartiennent pas...je les rendrai intact..sert à rien de me faire un procès pour ca quoi...

Chapitre 2: le retour des Seeds

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que j'étais à la BGU. L'ambiance était toujours la même: travail, entraînement dans la serre de combat et repos. J'avais de bonnes notes, je n'avais pas à me plaindre de ce côté là, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je ne m'étais lié d'amitié avec personne. Faut dire que je n'avais pas réellement fais d'efforts... Je me devais d'être forte, froide et dure...peut être même un peu de trop à mon goût. De toute façon la moitié de la classe me prenait pour dégénérée alors... dégénérée qui achevait les monstres de la serre de combat sans pitié et avec beaucoup d'agressivité. Ce pourquoi j'étais née et mon éducation ressortaient lors des combats, je ne pouvais le nier, mais de là à me prendre pour une folle qu'on craignait…Ils n'avaient peut être pas tort de se tenir à l'écart.

''Squall, Squall ! !Regarde, ils ont des bretzels !''

Une sorte d'hérisson jaune hystérique, sûrement une espèce en voie d'extinction, me bouscula…Il aurait pas pu faire plus attention ? Ce ne fut point le fait qu'il me bouscula qui me contraria, mais sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Comment ce mec faisait-il pour crier aussi fort et dégager autant d'énergie ? Je termina de payer mon déjeuner pour me diriger vers ma table habituelle, toujours réservée pour moi et ma seule petite personne. J'étais alors située luxueusement, c'est à dire à l'écart de toute cette foutue foule et de ses regards souvent remplis de sous entendus. Quel fut mon désarrois lorsque je m'aperçu que la table voisine, habituellement vide et calme, si agréable en définitive, était squattée par ce mec hystérique et son pote…Ce devait être Squall. Peut être…Celui à qui appartenait ''ma place de cours''.. Sûrement. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me foutre ? Il récupérait sa place, et alors ? Tant que je ne suis pas obligée de suivre les cours avec quelqu'un à mes côtés et d'échanger quelques mots…A ce moment là , je dirai que ma mélancolie était à son plus haut point.. Une envie d'en finir avec la prophétie, un je m'en foutiste de tout et le désir de me réfugier dans mon monde, avec lui. Je me demandais bien quel visage avait ce Squall dont j'entendais souvent parler..

'' - Hé, mec, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu t'inquiètes pour la petite brune, c'est ça, hein ?

- Hum…

- Je vois, t'es  toujours aussi aimable…''

Le blond se rassit quelque peu déçu du manque de conversation de son ami…Ce dernier me paraissait aussi agréable que moi et pourtant si similaire à ma simple façon de penser : la conversation et la chaleur humaine ne sert à rien. Une fois avoir terminé son assiette, il releva la tête et je pu enfin voir son visage. J'en eus le souffle coupé : un visage si angélique et pourtant si froid…entouré de cheveux châtains en bataille et agrémenté de yeux d'un bleu si intense et tellement vivant comme.. non, ce ne pouvait être possible. Pas comme.. papa ? Je ne pus détacher mon regard de cette couleur qui me rappelait tant ma plus petite enfance, c'est à dire les souvenirs les plus enfouit au fond de mon âme. Ses souvenirs si doux à mon esprit, et pourtant si douloureux à la fois. C'était un semblant de bonheur qu'on m'avait arraché il y a déjà longtemps qui était entrain de se dessiner timidement et de façon désordonné devant mes yeux.. Je revoyais ses yeux, ceux de mon père.. ainsi que les cheveux plus clairs de ma mère, similaires aux miens. Je les revoyais, se serrant l'un contre l'autre et riant à plein poumons. Souvenirs que j'avais plus ou moins oubliés et si idyllique à mes yeux. Faut dire aussi que j'étais jeune à l'époque de cette tragédie. Soit…

'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veux celle-là ?''

Je commençais littéralement à me sentir mal face à ses souvenirs douloureux pour moi et les larmes commençaient à monter. Je ne devais pas…je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer, et encore moins en publique. Je ne pris même pas la peine de prendre mon déjeuner qui ne me disait plus rien et je me leva rapidement pour me diriger vers la sortie. J'avais bien remarqué que lui aussi avait l'air aussi stupéfait que moi, mais n'est-ce qu'une illusion de mon esprit ? N'avait-il pas été simplement agacé ou gêné par le fait d'avoir été fixé aussi intensément ?J'alla juste me calmer l'esprit sur le balcon de la BGU, observant le ciel et ses nuages. 

La fin de la pose de midi sonna. Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de cours, croisant diverse personne de ma classe allant dans le sens contraire c'est à dire ceux qui se plaignaient toujours d'être en retard. Je ne comprendrai jamais cette mentalité irresponsable.. Squall était déjà là, devant la salle, et, comme je m'y attendait, il me fixa comme pour me demander qui j'étais et qu'est-ce que je foutais là. Je rentrai à peine dans la salle que Shu m'interpella, m'expliquant que je devais récupérer mes affaires de cours et que je devais prendre le train de 18h pour aller à Galbadia. Qu'est-ce qu'on me voulait encore ? Elle m'éclairci ensuite en me disant que Galbadia University avait reçu mon dernier bulletin de note et aimerait m'avoir à ses côtés pour quelques temps, pour voir comment je travaillait et me débrouillait sur le terrain puisque, d'après mes appréciations, j'étais qualifiée d'élite…La direction de la BGU n'y voyait aucun inconvénient étant donné que, d'après elle, je n'en tirerai que de bonnes choses de ce miraculeux stage qu'on m'offrait.. ce sont eux qui le disent ! J'avais enfin réussi à m'adapter à cette gigantesque université et il fallait qu'on aille me faire faire un voyage lucratif je ne sais où… toujours aussi agréable la vie en communauté…on ne te demande même pas ton avis, et il faut que tu partes tout de suite ! Le point positif de la chose : j'étais dispensé du cours de l'après-midi.. même si ce n'était que petite consolation contre un déplacement forcé. Et pis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me foutre ?Que je reste ici ou que j'aille à Galbadia University.. Pour moi, c'était la même chose !  
  



	3. Chapitre3:Galbadia University

Titre: Le destin de l'élue / Chapitre 3: Galbadia university

Auteur: Petite Zell ou Skeapy, comme vous voulez....

Genre: assez imaginatif je dirais, avec plein de petits trucs sortis tout droit de mon imagination...

Base: final fantasy8..vi ben je sais bien, les personnages de final m'appartiennent pas...je les rendrai intact..sert à rien de me faire un procès pour ca quoi...

Chapitre3: Galbadia university 

Ils allaient me faire poirauter encore longtemps comme ça ? Une heure que j'attendais avec le peu de bagage que j'avais dans ce hall très accueillant… Ils se foutaient vraiment de la gueule du monde. J'avais horreur de perdre mon temps pour des futilités. Surtout que ma présence ici ne m'était d'aucune utilité. La BGU voulait que je fasse un stage dans cette université pour que j'apprenne la magie foudre +. J'ai failli leur rire au nez. Cette magie, je la connaissais depuis ma plus jeune enfance, alors imaginez que cela n'était pour moi qu'extrêmement risible. Je pris le bon côté des choses en me disant que je verrai ce pays de mes propres yeux…

Un homme d'une petite vingtaine d'années, le regard hautain et sur de lui se présenta enfin à moi. Le genre de personne que je n'aimait pas vraiment côtoyer. Malgré le fait que j'étais assez à l'écart des autres, et pas vraiment dans la norme, je n'aimais pas cette façon de se sentir supérieur aux autres et ne l'adoptais en aucun cas. Mon séjour à Galbadia University s'annonçait mal…

'' Tu viens de la BGU, c'est bien ça ? Suis moi .''

Aucune formule de politesse.. même pas de bonjour.

Il m'énuméra et me montra successivement les salles et autres endroits de cette nouvelle université. Il m'expliqua ensuite que la visite actuelle des lieus n'était que par courtoisie de bienvenue mais que cela ne me servirai pas réellement de connaître l'existence de ces endroits qualifiés de détente. D'après ce qu'il me dit, ils ne m'avaient pas accepté  dans le but d'un petit stage scolaire. Non, monsieur visait beaucoup plus loin. Ambitieux le petit…

''Excusez-moi, je vais peut-être vous paraître impertinente et impolie mais…que fais-je ici si vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'apprendre de magie ?''

Il ricana d'un ton assez vexant et me fixa de son regard bleu, carrément méprisant à mon goût.

''- Essayes de me faire croire une seconde de plus que tu ne connais pas la magie foudre + alors que tu es de niveau 40 et je t'en fou une.

- Mais…comment le savez-vous ?!''

Je me rappelle avoir été  confuse, totalement déstabilisée…J'avais officiellement un niveau de 23 auprès de la BGU, dans mon dossier scolaire et dans tout les papiers existants à mon sujet à ce moment précis de ma vie. Le bracelet d'identification m'aurait-il trahi ? Non, ce ne pouvait être le cas. J'avais réussi à modifier ses donnée grâce à ma magie et j'avais entière confiance en cette dernière.

'' J'ai mes sources…Et pour répondre à ta question précédente, tu es là pour nous faire gagner. Tu n'as pas à en savoir plus, à part que je suis Seifer, le leader de cette université. La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est de m'obéir.''

Il avait dit ça avec un air qui se voulait grand, supérieur…Je le regardait du coin de l'œil, avec dégoût. Le ton sec qu'il avait employé pour la fin de son petit discours héroïque ainsi que son air autoritaire me mirent hors de moi. Je ne supportais pas d'être commandée par plus ''petit'' que moi. Pour qui se prenait-il pour me définir d'office inférieure à lui ?! Pourtant, je restais calme, mon regard en disant long sur ce que je pensait de sa façon d'agir. Il ouvrit une porte à notre gauche en ignorant mes états d'âmes.

''Maintenant dors. Le grand jour approche et il te faut de l'entraînement.''

Je ne répondis rien et obéit aux ordres du jeune pourri gâté, bien docilement. Il referma la porte derrière moi, m'avertissant qu'il viendrait me réveiller le lendemain matin et me laissant seule dans cette chambre sinistre qui ressemblait littéralement à un centre de détention. Vive Galbadia University ! Mélange de joie et de bonne humeur !Et l'accueil est vraiment agréable… avec un petit jus de fruit accompagné d'un petit parasol.

            Je ne pus m'empêcher de calmer mes nerfs en donnant un coup de point dans le mur. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour me retrouver ici, sous les ordres d'un abruti fini ? Je trouvai finalement le sommeil, revoyant les yeux bleus de Squall et pensant à son visage angélique.

            On tapa à la porte puis on cria l'ordre de se lever. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que j'étais réveillée, les rayons du soleil éclairant mon lit. Je tournais en rond en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire. Etait-ce écrit dans la prophétie que je devais me laisser marcher sur les pieds? Peut-être était-ce mon destin d'obéir à ce petit prétentieux qui n'arrivait sûrement pas à la cheville de mon maître. Je me persuadais que j'avais un rôle à jouer ici comme ''détrôner'' ce gosse ou faire une rencontre majeure pour mon avenir. Sinon, pourquoi mon maître m'aurait-il fait venir jusqu'ici ? Je sorti donc prête, munie de mon arme astiquée, pour m'approcher de Seifer qui m'attendait adossé au mur. Je lançai un bonjour, histoire d'être polie, et peut-être hypocrite dans son genre…pas de réponse. La journée s'annonçait bien !

            Il ne sortit aucun mot avant que nous ayons atteint la hauteur de la porte principale de l'université. Là, il me poussa dehors en me disant de bien m'entraîner et d'éviter de mourir…Il ricana, toujours avec ce même air méprisant. J'avais à peine posé le pied sur cette terre verte et désolée que Galbadia University commença a bouger derrière mon dos. J'eu juste le temps de me retourner pour voir de mes propres yeux le grand bâtiments me survoler. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de chose pouvait voler…J'avais déjà vu des aéronefs et avais déjà eu le privilège de pouvoir admirer le paysage du ciel, mais de là à voir une université complètement mobile…C'est sur que quand on considères mes origines, on comprend tout de suite mon état psychologique à ce moment particulier de ma vie.

            Une respiration profonde…un grondement à peine descriptible…un rugissement. Je fis volte face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un griffon. Il avait un air menaçant qui traduisait une soif de sang. De longues griffes, une musculature imposante noire et rouge…probablement un niveau 100, ou tout au moins un niveau 90 passé largement. Je gardais mon sang froid. Je risquais à tout moment de me faire écraser comme une vulgaire mouche et pour cause, je ne faisais vraiment pas le poids. A près tout, on m'avait enseigné assez de techniques et de magies pour que je puisse m'en sortir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et saisis mon épée d'une poigne ferme et déterminée. J'étais faite pour survivre, pour me battre, pour faire couler le sang…J'avais ça dans la peau, que je le veuille ou non. Je commençai alors à l'attaquer et y mis toute ma volonté…Cela n'entailla qu'à peine son épaisse peau. Je ne désespérais pas pour autant. Je continuai de me jeter sur cette bête féroce qui n'attendait que le moment de me voir en lambeau de chair pour se nourrir. A chaque attaque, il répondait en me faisant voler contre le sol. Le combat était peine perdu, mais toutes mes ressources n'étaient pas épuisées. Je décidai alors d'utiliser mon atout le plus efficace: ma magie ainsi que mon affinité avec les chimères, plus communément appelées G-forces. Créatures n'appartenant qu'au monde du rêve et du surréalisme, maître d'un élément magique.

_Shiva, déesse de glace, vient à moi._

Un vent d'une lueur bleue m'entoura, faisant virevolter mes longs cheveux châtains clairs. Une femme bleue, entourée d'un linge de gel, mon amie depuis toujours, apparut à mes côtés. Contrairement aux autres amateurs de chimères, je ne disparus pas, ne laissant en aucun cas la place libre à mon invocation. Non, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'avais pris l'habitude de me battre avec mes chimères, combinant mes attaques, mes limites ainsi que mes magies avec elles. Tout pour détruire esthétiquement et efficacement. Elle m'adressa un sourire timide, comme à chaque fois. Elle arborait un regard de bienveillance et de sûreté. Elle était sûre d'elle et j'avais entière confiance en ses compétences. Je lui avais d'ailleurs confié plusieurs fois ma vie et n'avais jamais été déçu du résultat. Elle était devenue pour moi une grande sœur dans laquelle il y avait peut-être un semblant de mère. Le combat fut sans merci, mais à nous deux, nous réussîmes tout de même a venir à bout de ce monstre qui partit rejoindre l'autre monde dans un râle sans force. Je remerciai la déesse de glace d'un regard sincère.

''- _Il _m'appelle...j'aurais bien voulu rester plus longtemps pour t'aider à trouver un endroit plus sûr mais le devoir m'appelle.

- Vas Shiva. Vas _l_'aider. Je ne veux pas qu'_il_ meurt par ma faute. Surtout pas _lui_. Prends en bien soin.''

            Je ne sais combien de temps passa après le départ de Shiva mais cela me parut une éternité. Les monstres affluaient de partout, me laissant à peine le temps de récupérer et de respirer. Mes blessures se multipliaient comme une épidémie contaminant un continent. Le sang coulait abondamment d'une de mes épaules, me laissant à peine la possibilité de me servir de mon épée. Je commençai à tourner et ne plus voir grand chose…je perdais trop de sang. Je regardai alors la réalité en face : j'allais mourir ici. Il ne me restait qu'une chose à tenter. 

_Teleporte._

J'apparus dans le dos de Seifer, cherchant désespérément une trace de ma petite frimousse à travers une fenêtre de Galbadia University.

'' Vous me cherchez ?''

Il se retourna pour me faire face, surpris de ma présence en ces lieux.

'' Tu sais te téléporter ? Bien…très bien…''

Un sourire supérieur pour me rappeler que je lui devais le respect et l'obéissance fit surface sur ses lèvres...

''- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Edea se méfie de toi…il vaut mieux que tu te tiennes tranquille. Tu as aimé ton petit séjour sur l'île de l'enfer ?

- Edea ? Que je me tienne tranquille ? Mais, à quoi vous jouez ?! Ca vous amuse de me faire frôler la mort ?''

A ces mots, je m'écroulai à terre...Je n'avais plus assez de force pour que mes jambes soutiennent le poids de mon corps. Il se moqua de moi puis redevint sérieux.

'' Ton petit entraînement n'a pu que te faire du bien. Grâce à ton aide, nous allons pouvoir raser la BGU sans trop de mal…et nous pourrons ensuite nous attaquer au monde pour arriver jusqu'à une dictature parfaite.''

Il se remit à rire de son ricanement sarcastique. C'était donc ça son rêve idéal…Je ne pus réfléchir d'avantage et prendre de décision. On m'emmena rapidement à l'infirmerie où l'on m'administra quelques sédatifs, histoire de me soigner. Je m'endormis sans trop de résistances, l'esprit embrumé.


	4. Chapitre4:Spira

Titre: Le destin de l'élue / Chapitre 3: Galbadia university

Auteur: Petite Zell ou Skeapy, comme vous voulez....

Genre: assez imaginatif je dirais, avec plein de petits trucs sortis tout droit de mon imagination...

Base: final fantasy8..vi ben je sais bien, les personnages de final m'appartiennent pas...je les rendrai intact..sert à rien de me faire un procès pour ca quoi...

Chapitre 4: Spira   

Il me caressait les cheveux, puis le visage de sa main douce…Un tendre baiser sur le front…Un sourire d'ange…

            Je sorti de mon brouillard qui n'est autre que le sommeil et faillis faire une attaque cardiaque en le voyant penché au dessus de moi.

''Tu es enfin réveillée ? J'ai hésité à te jeter un verre d'eau en pleine figure, voyant que tu dormais comme un gros bébé…''

Il me souriait…et me fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus foncés et impénétrables. Il retira doucement sa main de mes cheveux, prenant soin de ne pas me faire mal. J'avais rêvé ou m'avait-il réveillé en douceur en me caressant tendrement le visage ? M'avait-il réellement embrassé sur le front ?J'étais encore trop endormie pour construire un raisonnement logique. De toute façon, ce ne pouvait être possible. Ce devait être le fruit de mon imagination du réveil.

'' Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?''

J'avais du mal à parler, encore affaiblie de mes performances de la veille.

''- J'ai besoin de toi, Sylvia… pour défendre Spira.

- Spi…Spira ?!''

J'étais surprise qu'il soit toujours sur notre planète ''d'enfance''.

''- Mais… Je croyais que nous devions être envoyé à deux endroits différents l'un et l'autre… Pourquoi es-tu resté là bas ?

- Maître me l'avait ordonné. Tu penses avoir la force de t'y téléporter?''

Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête que je n'avais pas récupéré assez de magie pour une aussi grande distance. Il m'aida alors à me lever et me pris par la main. J'avais tant rêvé à ce moment. Avoir sa main dans la mienne, sa peau douce m'effleurant… Ce n'était malheureusement pas dans cette situation que j'espérai qu'il le fasse. Ce n'était pas les même intentions. 

            Il lança le sort de téléportation pour que nous nous retrouvions dans une auberge en plein centre de Midgar. Je suffoquai pendant quelques minutes, le temps de m'habituer à la pollution quasi irrespirable qui régnait dans cette grande mégalopole. Ce que j'avais toujours souhaité depuis mon départ venait de se réaliser : j'avais enfin retrouvé mon monde.

            Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever sur l'immense ville industrielle, laissant apparaître les nuages de fumées noires à travers les rayons de lumière. J'aperçus vaguement deux ou trois personnes dormant profondément, dont un couple enlacé tendrement. Il me fit signe pour que nous sortions sans bruit de la pièce. Une fois arrivés dans la salle à manger de la petite auberge, il commanda deux petits déjeuners puis se tourna vers moi et me fis asseoir, me souriant  avec charme.

''Pourquoi m'as-tu amené jusqu'ici ? Tu es venu me sortir de la méchante dictature de Seifer le Grand ?''

Je commençai à ironiser sans tellement plaisanter mais sa réaction me fit perdre toute trace de sourire . Il venait de me répondre d'un signe négatif de la tête. Lui étant habituellement souriant, l'air grave qui prenait place sur son visage me fit comprendre la gravité de la chose. Je changeai de suite de ton, arborant une voix inquiète.

''- Léo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je sais que t'aimes pas que je tourne autour du pot donc je vais aller droit au but. Je t'ai amené ici pour une simple et bonne raison : j'ai besoin de ton aide, et il y a urgence. Notre maître a perdu la tête.''

A cette évocation, je ne pus retenir un hoquet de crainte, mêlé à de la peur.

''Le mal s'est emparé de lui, Sylvia. Et tu sais très bien que je n'arriverai pas à le contenir seul. C'est toi qui manie l'épée, pas moi, et ma magie ainsi que mes chimères ne suffiront pas. Tu sais comment il est quand il s'énerve. Là, ce n'est pas seulement de la colère, mais de la haine. Je ne sais pas trop d'où vient cette folie mais…''

Il s'interrompit en voyant arriver ceux qui devaient être ses compagnons de route, c'est à dire les personnes que j'avais vu auparavant roupiller. Il me glissa tout bas de ne pas leur en parlé, qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de tout.

''Voilà qu'il se met à draguer de bon matin au lieu de défendre le monde..''

Une grande brune venait de taquiner Léo qui rougit légèrement.

'' Sylvia, je te présente Tifa, et accroché à son bras, c'est mon frère, Clad.''

La ressemblance était frappante. Ils portaient tout deux fièrement des pics sur leur tête. Le seul. La seule différence marquante était que Léo était plus jeune et que ses cheveux étaient nettement plus court et donc plus discrets. Bien entendu,  chacun avait ses propres traits de caractères qui ressortaient sur leur physique. Mon voisin de table ayant le visage plus fin, mettant en évidence sa bonne humeur, et étant donc plus à mon goût. Son grand frère avait la vingtaine d'année et paraissait assez froid, ou plutôt réservé. Il m'adressa tout de même un petit sourire timide et poli.

'' Et derrière ce couple si attendrissant…''

Le jeune adolescent fit une grimace de dégoût pour répondre à la taquinerie de sa ''belle sœur''.

''Hé ! Tu dois respect à ton aîné !''

Le grand blond venait de lui mettre une petite tape derrière la tête.

'' C'est pas parce que t'as 15 ans que tu peux te permettre tout et faire le fier ! Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi, tu vas voir !''

Cette scène me fit sourire. Léo était un dieu pour détendre l'atmosphère et faire souffler mentalement les autres. Et puis, cette petite comédie familiale entre frère était en fait, extrêmement adorable. Surtout lorsque l'on savait qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver après dix ans de séparation…

'' Oui…donc, je disais, derrière se trouve Vincent, un ami. Il n'est pas très bavard et assez solitaire, mais tu verras qu'au fond, c'est un type bien.''

Un brun, les cheveux sombres lui tombant sur le visage et laissant apparaître seulement une expression triste, se tenait à l'écart. Il attendait sûrement la fin des présentations pour pouvoir repasser inaperçu et repartir dans ses troubles pensées. Il paraissait plus âgé que les deux autres et débutait probablement la trentaine.

            On s'installa tous pour déjeuner et on discuta de choses et d'autre pour faire connaissance. Je ne me sentais pas tellement à l'aise entourée d'autant de monde avec aussi peu de distance nous séparant, mais la présence de Léo me rassura. L'ambiance paraissait presque agréable en ce moment de crise, même peut-être trop. Ce devait être dû au fait que seul moi et Léo savions réellement que nous courions tous à la catastrophe…au désastre. Et nous ne devions en parler à personne. Nous étions gardé au ''secret professionnel'', sauf autorisation de la haute ''hiérarchie''.

            Quelques temps plus tard, nous remontions dans ''leurs'' quartiers pour récupérer les affaires restantes, c'est à dire les provisions de potions et autres objets soignants et nourrissants. 

            L'effet des calmants que l'on m'avait administrés la veille au soir commençait à se dissiper. La douleur refaisait surface lentement, ce qui attira mon attention jusqu'à mon épaule. Cela s'infectait-il ? Je ne pus réellement le savoir. Mon bandage était devenu vermeille foncé et commençait à tacher mes habits. Léo, s'apercevant que je m'affaiblissait et ressentant la douleur que j'avais, me fit asseoir. Clad proposa avec bienveillance de lancer un sort de guérison pour cicatriser ma blessure, son petit frère l'en empêcha catégoriquement, lui expliquant que cela ne me ferait rien. Il fut surpris, et je ne pensais pas qu'il ai vraiment compris ce que son cadet venait de lui baratiner. Cela était pourtant vrai. La magie curative de personnes ''normales'' ne nous affectaient pas. Sûrement l'un des seuls défauts que les gens d'au dessus avaient oubliés d'arranger. Fallait-il crier au monde entier que nous deux, c'est à dire Léo et moi, nous étions différents ?

            Mon jeune collègue blond s'assit à mes côtés, placé de façon à ce que ma blessure lui soit bien visible et accessible. Il commença par retirer la bretelle de mon débardeur blanc, tâchée maintenant de rouge, ainsi que celle de mon soutien gorge après m'avoir demandé la permission. Ce n'était que dans un but curatif, rien de plus. Il enleva ensuite délicatement mon bandage, faisant tout pour ne pas me faire souffrir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer les dents.

(Ne pleures pas…pas maintenant, pas tout de suite…plus tard, quand se sera plus dur a vivre, plus dur a supporter, tu pourras pleurer dans ses bras, je te le promets. En attendant, soit forte.)

Une faible brise d'une lueur bleue turquoise commença a entourer le jeune adolescent qui avait les yeux clos : il se concentrait. Cette couleur était signe d'invention ou plus précisément de magie nous appartenant à nous deux. Explicitement, Léo et moi avions le pouvoir d'inventer, de créer des sorts exécutables seulement par nous deux comme la téléportation. Il rouvrit les yeux, m'offrant son regard si captivant et commença sa magie soignante sur mon épaule. L'effet fut immédiat : la douleur commençait réellement à partir. La cicatrisation de la blessure débutait. J'en profitai alors pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Il était si gentil…un peu timide avec moi, rougissant de temps à autre et pourtant si attentionné et présent pour moi…Je me sentais si bien en sa présence.

(Est-ce …**ça **que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est…amou...reuse ?!) 

J'avais pensé ces derniers mots presque craintivement. Non, ce ne pouvait être raisonnablement le cas. Je ne pouvais concevoir le fait d'aimer quelqu'un, j'en étais pour moi incapable et cela restait dans l'ordre de l'impossible. La seule personne que j'aimais, c'était mon maître. Cela paraissait normal : c'était la seule personne que je connaissait réellement bien, et je le considérais malgré tout les entraînements intensifs qu'il m'avait fait subir comme mon ''père''. Après tout, tout ce que j'avais et que je savais, je le lui devais bien ça.

            Peu de temps après, ma blessure fut entièrement cicatrisée, sans laisser aucune trace ni cicatrice. Léo était vraiment doué. Je me demandais même si j'arriverai un jour à l'égaler. Il se releva et nous étions tout les deux gênés d'avoir échangé nos regards. Il se releva…Le groupe quelque peu stupéfait de la couleur de la magie de Léo et de l'effet qu'elle eut sur moi. Personne ne posa de question. Je pensai alors que la petite troupe avait compris que ce genre d'interrogation mettait mal à l'aise tout le monde puisque nous ne pouvions fournir d'explication. Après l'encouragement de Clad à se préparer, nous nous apprêtions à partir.


	5. Chapitre5:Le duel

Titre: Le destin de l'élue / Chapitre 5: Spira menacée : le duel

Auteur: Petite Zell ou Skeapy, comme vous voulez....

Genre: assez imaginatif je dirais, avec plein de petits trucs sortis tout droit de mon imagination...

Base: final fantasy8..vi ben je sais bien, les personnages de final m'appartiennent pas...je les rendrai intact..sert à rien de me faire un procès pour ca quoi...

Merci à:  Misao girl pour m'avoir redonné l'envie d'écrire un p'titbou.

Chapitre 5: Spira menacée : le duel

'' En route pour Kalm !''

            Tout le monde était prêt à partir, arme au poing. Nous sortîmes de la Mégalopole pour nous diriger vers une campagne plus ou moins éloignée. Sur le chemin, Clad nous expliqua que nous devions suivre un malade sanguinaire et que, malgré le fait que ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tuer de sang froid tout ce qu'il trouvait de vivant, le petit groupe ne savait pas vraiment ses motivations. Je partais alors une fois de plus vers l'inconnu, ne parcourant pas un chemin tout tracé, mais plutôt une espèce de… résignation et soumission. Un sentiment de manipulation prenait place au fond de moi. Je devais obéir une foi de plus, et me taire. Je reconnus tout de même que Léo n'avait point la carrure d'un tyran, et ce n'était pas à lui que j'en voulais, seulement à mon existence… D'un côté j'étais heureuse de retrouver les plaines de Kalm, là où j'avais attrapé mon premier chocobo et où _il_ m'apprit à le dresser. Que de souvenirs si lointain… Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi on dit que l'enfance est si belle : parce qu'après on est plus libre de ses moindres faits et gestes, ayant des responsabilités dès que nous faisons quoique ce soit.

            Nous marchions déjà depuis plusieurs heures. L'herbe commençait à reverdir, trouvant de quoi subsister dans le sol qui se devait plus sain. Léo tentait toujours de détendre l'atmosphère en vain, puisque le groupe commençait à ressentir une pression grandissante. Sa présence se faisait sentir, ainsi qu'une odeur de sang et de mort régnant sur cette terre presque renaissante.

            Il était là, assis sur le bord de la petite route, adossé à un rocher. Il nous attendait. Ses cheveu argentés glissaient le long de ses épaules. Il releva la tête, nous fixa de ses yeux bleus turquoises, synonymes de mako, puis se releva armé et décidé. La haine se lisait sur ses traits, ainsi qu'une indifférence qui me stupéfia. Comment pouvait-on être aussi méprisant envers quelqu'un de se propre ''famille'' ?Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, une esquisse de sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres.

''maître…''

J'hésitai à poursuivre ma phrase, pourtant…

''Que…Que vous arrive-t-il ? Je  ne vous ai jamais vu de la sorte. Vous…vous avez du sang partout sur vous…vous...Pourquoi me regardez-vous de la sorte ?!''

Pour toute et unique réponse, son sourire narquois s'agrandit puis il me ricana au nez. Je m'aperçu alors des têtes de mes compagnons de route qui avaient l'air plus ou moins déconcertées.

''Vous ne le saviez pas ? Vous faites équipe avec l'élève de votre plus grand ennemi et vous lui faite même confiance…''

Il s'accorda un plaisir infime de les torturer mentalement, leur démontrant qu'ils ne sont que de pauvres insouciants et que Spira ne peut que succomber sous son pouvoir, vu leur efficacité. Pour moi, s'en fut de trop…

''C'est donc vrai, ce n'est plus vous. Votre place n'est pas au sein du mal. Soit, je vous affronterai.''

Pour une fois que je prenais une initiative et défiais la prophétie…

'' - Sylvia, reste là, il va te massacrer !! essaya-t-il de me résonner en agrippant mon bras droit.

- Léo, lâche-moi. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux de ma vie. De plus, je ne supporte plus qu'on me dise ce que j'ai à faire !''

Sur ce, je sortis mon épée, me dégageai de l'étreinte de mon _ami _et fit face à mon maître.

''- Je vous défie en duel, maître.

- …Hn ?'' 

Il semblait surpris, comme si le fait que je sorte de ma coquille, que je m'impatiente doucement n'était pas prévu à son plan ou peut être justement cela l'arrangeait-il.

''- Et quelle motivation ais-je donc à l'accepter ?

- Sauver ma vie. Je sais que **tu** me veux vivante **_Sephiroth_**…Tu as trop besoin de moi, de mes pouvoirs.

- Tu mettrais fin à tes jours seulement pour moi et mes beaux yeux ? Ca me touche…

- Tu sais très bien que j'en serais capable, exprès pour t'empêcher de nuire. Et puis…j'en ai plus rien à foutre de cette putain de vie à la con !''

Je ne savais pas réellement quelles réactions avait eut mes compagnons de route. Je crus entendre Léo les empêcher de m'approcher, sachant pertinemment que je les auraient envoyé valsé contre le sol.

'' Un combat maître/élève, après tout, pourquoi pas… Je pourrais enfin noter tes miraculeux progrès au sein du monde que tu viens de visiter…''

Le pacte était scellé , le duel devait se faire. Un champs magnétique impénétrable nous entoura tout deux pour délimiter notre arène de combat, que ce soit sur terre ou dans les airs. Je fixai son regard, lui fit de même. La concentration commençait à grimper des deux côtés, jetant un froid. Je voulais que se folie cesse. Je devais m'en donner les moyens je n'appréciais nullement le voir dans cet état là. Je relevai mon épée à hauteur de nos regard pour lui montrer que j'étais déterminée, et il débuta le combat avec force. 

            Nos armes s'entrechoquèrent régulièrement, provoquant un bruit qui m'était relativement familier. J'avais eut l'habitude de m'entraîner contre lui des heures entière, mais son envie de sang le rendait désormais légèrement plus fort que moi. Il avait le côté noir qui le poussait au delà de ses limites, toujours un peu plus.

            Les différentes techniques se succédaient, moi le blessant au torse, lui à mon mollet gauche…L'impossibilité d'utiliser la magie dans ce cercle magnétique rendait mes capacités réduites : il me l'avait assez répété je m'étais trop habitué à cet avantage que de m'aider par cette énergie surnaturelle. Mes forces commençaient à s'épuiser, s'envolant vers d'autre monde, tandis qu'il arborait un regard toujours aussi fier et serein.  Le visage de Léo commençait à se crisper…mes chances de survie, ou plutôt de liberté devenaient minime. Pour une fois que je prenais une initiative de suivre mes propres désirs. Quand on voit le résultat, je me dis que je ne valait pas grand chose… Mon esprit commença à s'embrouiller lentement : je pensais trop.

            Sephiroth réussi sans grandes difficultés à me mettre à terre. Sans concentration, un épéiste pert tout ses moyens. Je tenais mes côtes, ensanglantées et mal en point. Je n'avais plus assez de souffle pour tenter quoique ce soit comme limite. J'essayai de me relever, ayant pris appui sur mes genoux sans résultats.

''- Tes pouvoirs vont m'être d'une utilité flagrante ma très chère…

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire Sephiroth, tu n'as pas le droit de t'octroyer ce droit.''

Je serrai les dents, témoignage de ma frustration à cause d'un défaite. Cela n'avait servi vraiment à rien…

'' Je vais me gêner…''

Sur ce,  il m'assena un coup de genou en pleine figure. Je tombai une nouvelle fois à terre, perdant connaissance.

Reviews reviews reviews pour avoir le suite…svp….


	6. Chapitre6:Un souffle Un départ

Titre: Le destin de l'élue / Chapitre 6: 

Auteur: Petite Zell ou Skeapy, comme vous voulez....

Genre: assez imaginatif je dirais, avec plein de petits trucs sortis tout droit de mon imagination...

Base: final fantasy8..vi ben je sais bien, les personnages de final m'appartiennent pas...je les rendrai intacts..sert à rien de me faire un procès pour ça quoi...

Chapitre6 :Un souffle…Un départ.

Je me réveillai dans un lit chaud et douillet. S'il n'y avait pas eut toutes ces douleurs qui me parcouraient le corps, j'aurais pu croire que j'avais rêvé…Je tentai de me relever, il m'en empêcha en me repoussant d'un geste ferme. 

''Tu es enfin réveillée ? Je t'ai bien arrangé dis moi…''

Un sourire narguant…Une voix fière. Sephiroth était à mon chevet, terminant de bander mes blessures. Il me fit signe de manger ce qu'il me tenait pour que je reprenne des forces, je lui répondis négativement.

''T'es sûre que tu n'en veux pas… ? Tu te rappelles de Yukiko ? Tu sais, cette petite moogle… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui lui était arrivée après ton départ ?''

Yukiko… Ce petit ange au pelage soyeux qui me consolait lorsque j'étais enfant. Je m'étais attachée à elle, c'est vrai. Une erreur pour un soldat d'élite, je le conçois, mais comment faire pour ne ressentir aucun sentiment ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal et je savais pertinemment qu'il en était capable. Il avait bien choisi son moyen de pression et je trouvais ça vraiment bas. Je me résignais alors et arrachais ce qu'il me tendait pour l'engloutir.

'' Bien…Tu vas donc être une docile petite servante…''

Il ricana. Ce rire presque forcé et froid commençait à me titiller les nerfs. Il avait gagné, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! J'ai bien pensé me téléporter et récupérer Yukiko pour la mettre en lieu sûr mais…où la trouver, et avec mes forces limitées, c'était perdu d'avance. C'était moi qui avait la poisse ou j'enchaînais littéralement les conneries ?

''Pour commencer, tu vas me récupérer Léo. Il me **faut** ses pouvoirs.''

Je ne daignai pas lui répondre. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, comment voulait-il que je lui ponde Léo ? Il aurait jamais voulu venir, même si je l'avais supplié à genoux. Déjà rien que moi sous les ordres insensés de Sephiroth c'était le drame…alors nous deux, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été ? 

''Pour ce faire, il me faudrait un moyen de le faire obéir comme Yukiko.. Mais lui n'a jamais été aussi stupide que toi pour s'attacher à une simple boule de poils ! Non…Pour lui je vise un petit peu plus haut. Regarde moi quand je te parle !''

Ses excès de nervosité ne me plaisaient guère. Je relevai tout de même la tête, lui offrant mon regard à regrets.

''Tu vas aller me chercher son frère…Tu sais, celui de 17 ans. Fais moi le plaisir de retourne à la BGU et de me le ramener. Vivant, bien sûr !''

Un petit sourire diabolique, voire complètement fou…

''Maintenant, dors. Il te faut de l'énergie pour ta première mission à mon service…''

Je m'endormis, ne pensant pas au futur que la prophétie me réserverai…

Une sensation de légèreté et de bien être. Je me retrouvais sur la falaise où j'allais souvent lorsque j'étais petite. Un sourire me faisait face : celui de mon père qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de Squall…J'étais dans les bras de maman, on étaient tous ensemble, ma petite famille à moi…Un petit garçon était accroché à la main de papa. A vrai dire, je ne sais vraisemblablement pas qui c'était. Je me rappelle avec exactitude tous les moindres gestes et n'arrive pas à me rappeler à qui appartenait ce visage de bambin…. Peut-être un de mes amis que l'on avait amenés avec nous. Sûrement. On était pas très riche, mais je me souviens que nous étions toujours là pour rendre service. Mes parents avaient du cœur.. et moi, qu'étais-je devenu ? Une exclue de la société. Ils devaient être fiers de moi là haut, tient !

Une sensation de légèreté et de bien-être …Je boudinais ma petite tête contre l'épaule de maman. Epaule douce et tendre. Son parfum, je m'en souviens encore. Fruité et agréable.  Une main bienveillante caressait mes cheveux… Nous rentrions de notre promenade, ayant trouvé Léo sur le chemin du retour. Ce dernier se chamaillait avec le petit inconnu et on riait tous de bon cœur.

Les premières années de ma vie furent les meilleures….

Une sensation de légèreté et de bien être qui s'étaient effacées en l'espace d'à peine une seconde. Le visage de mes parents avaient changés du tout au tout et exprimaient dorénavant de la terreur, de la haine et peut-être aussi un peu d'impuissance. Je dirigeai alors mon regard en direction de notre petit village…Je n'avais pas bien compris à l'époque. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi y avait-il le feu à notre maison, à celle de Léo et à toutes les autres ? Pourquoi y avait-il tous ces cris de terreurs, de souffrance ? Pourquoi papa et maman nous avaient-ils laissé là, loin du village, nous interdisant de bouger en attendant leur retour ? Pourquoi…n'étaient-ils jamais revenus ?

            Je me réveillai en sursaut, comme à chaque fois. Je faisais toujours  et encore le même rêve… Je revoyais inlassablement Timber partir en fumée, emportant au passage mes parents, ma famille, mon bonheur… J'étais complètement trempée, mes cheveux se collant sur mon front et dans mon cou à cause de la transpiration.

            Sephiroth entra dans la pièce, ayant peut être entendu mes agitations. Il n'y fit aucune remarque, ne souhaitant sûrement pas se préoccuper de moi.

''Maître…''

J'inclinai la tête en marque de respect.

'' Tient, j'ai le droit à toute cette cérémonie aujourd'hui ?Bien…Je vois que tu as compris qu'il valait mieux coopérer…''

Il était fier de lui, de sa force et du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur moi. Il me répugnait, même si c'était dans le fond la personne qui m'avait élevé…Je savais qu'il n'était pas lui même. Ou du moins, je l'espérais du plus profond de mon cœur. Sur le coup, je l'avais appelé par ce terme de reconnaissance de supériorité plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Mais tout bien réfléchi… Je souhaitais désormais gagner sa confiance pour pouvoir être plus libre de mes actes et, le connaissant, aveuglé par son orgueil, il n'y verrait que du feu.

''Es-tu prête pour servir mes désirs ?''

Je hochai la tête pour lui affirmer que oui. Je n'avais de toute façon franchement pas le choix.

''Je viens t'apporter les dernières modalités…Mon désir est âgé de 17 ans et…il se nomme Zell Dintch…Il est en première…''

Il continua son baratin mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je me disais bien qu'il me faisait penser à quelqu'un…Léo. Tu as un deuxième frère. Je n'en savais rien avant qu'on me l'apprenne hier. J'ai même eut l'occasion de le rencontrer, de le croiser… Tu avais l'air si heureux d'avoir retrouvé Clad. Si seulement je pouvais te dire où est le dernier membre de ta famille… Tu dois le chercher à l'heure qu'il est, t'inquiéter pour lui… Je veux apaiser l'âme troublée qui est en toi je…. Je veux te rendre heureux Léo.

Je retournai à la réalité lorsqu'il m'ordonna d'un ton sec de le regarder alors qu'il me parlait. J'obéis sans mot dire, comme bonne petite élève que je suis. 

''Tu as une semaine pour faire ton repérage et terminer cette mission avec succès. Maintenant mange et part.''

Je pris le plateau repas qui se trouvait à mes côtés une fois la porte refermée sur le passage de Sephiroth. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais mal nourrie ! Une fois rassasiée, j'attrapai d'une main mon épée posée contre le rebord du lit et de l'autre, que je levai de quelques centimètres afin me téléporter…

La BGU n'avait pas changé. En remarque, je n'étais pas parti réellement longtemps de cet endroit où j'avais découvert pour la première fois la société et le monde extérieur. Trois jours que je me ''promenais'' dans les couloirs sans y être. J'étais censé faire un stage à Galbadia University donc pas question de me montrer aux yeux de tous ! Je me fondais dans la masse et évitait le regard des personnes qui m'avait déjà rencontré. Je passais mes journées à flâner, préférant utiliser ma semaine de repérage au maximum. Quitte à être quelque part…Je marchais droit devant moi, sans savoir où j'allais. Tant que je restais dans l'université des Seeds, pas de problème. Mon mal être de vivre ressortait alors, comme toujours quand je suis entourée de gens dit ''normaux''. Un  sentiment de solitude, d'abandon. Non…je n'avais pas le droit de dire ça. Ils ne m'avaient pas abandonné. On m'avait arraché de mes parents de force ils n'avaient pas eut le choix.

Waoo… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Mon épaule avait été percuté par une masse chaude et agréable, ma trajectoire étant légèrement déviée. Aucune excuse ni aucune plainte. Juste un silence et une ignorance totale. Je me retournai pour apercevoir la personne qui m'avait apporté un tant soit peu de tendresse et de contact physique. Même si ce fut involontaire, c'était énorme pour moi. Preuve que j'existais, que je n'étais pas qu'une ombre parmi les autres… Une masse de cheveux châtains en bataille… Un pantalon noir en cuir avec des ceintures… Squall. Seul toi à cette démarche d'un jeune rebelle seul, et heureux de l'être. Reviens…S'il te plais reviens me prendre dans tes bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend d'avoir de pareilles pensées sur un mec que je ne connais même pas ? Je ferais mieux de rentrer sinon ça risque de tourner à la cata… Et Zell ? Hum... J'en avais presque oublié cette foutue mission. Je me dirigeai alors vers le self, sachant pertinemment que j'allais le trouver à sa place habituelle entrain de manger des bretzels. 

Je tirai sur la chaise qui se trouvait face à lui. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il n'y comprendrait sûrement rien et ne me croirait pas.

''Je suis désolée''

Il releva la tête à l'entente de ma voix. Je plongeai mes yeux dans son regard rempli d'incompréhension. Un faible vent fit bouger quelque unes de mes mèches blondes.

''-Tu vas…m'obéir.

- Oui maître…''

Je ne voulais pas en arriver jusque là. Je n'avais pas souhaité l'envoûter… C'était la première fois d'ailleurs, mais j'y avais été plus ou moins contrainte. Je dois dire que j'étais plutôt satisfaite du résultat…et ce n'était que de courte durée.

Nous nous isolâmes du regard des autres, lui me suivant par ma seule volonté. Puis je nous téléportai…

**A suivre..**

**Reviews attendue plz !**


	7. chapitre7: La naissance d'un espoir

Titre: Le destin de l'élue / Chapitre 7: La naissance d'un espoir 

Auteur: Petite Zell ou Skeapy, comme vous voulez....

Genre: assez imaginatif je dirais, avec plein de petits trucs sortis tout droit de mon imagination...

Base: final fantasy8..vi ben je sais bien, les personnages de final m'appartiennent pas...je les rendrai intacts..sert à rien de me faire un procès pour ça quoi...

Chapitre7 :La naissance d'un espoir.

Refaire face à ce regard hautain, à toutes ses responsabilités oubliées pendant quelques jours de repos, de répit. J'en avais profité pour essayer d'élucider mes problèmes de cauchemars qui devenaient incessants. Je me disais que c'était moi qui devait débloquer psychologiquement, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je tentai alors désespérément de trouver ce qui me perturbait.En vain.

Il entra, me regarda, le regarda. Il observa de ses grands yeux bleus turquoises sa ''marchandise''. Il avait l'air plutôt satisfait. Il prit quelques mèches blondes entre les doigts et tira vers le haut, histoire de pouvoir scruter de plus près le visage de sa convoitise qui était un peu dans les vapes. Voyant Sephiroth entrain de mal traiter le frère de Léo, je me levai brusquement. Il n'avait pas à faire ça. De plus, Zell était sous **mon** emprise, il était donc normal qu'il fut sous **ma **responsabilité.Je demandai alors la permission de m'occuper du jeune balambien. Ma requête fut accordée avec succès. Sephiroth pensait sûrement que je voulais simplement le relayer.mais je ne voulais seulement qu'abréger certaines souffrances inutiles. 

Sephiroth.Pourquoi me regardes-tu de la sorte ? Ca ne te suffit pas d'avoir eut ce que tu voulais, c'est à dire Zell ? Non, en plus il faut que tu ais un sourire moqueur en me voyant me torturer psychologiquement. Tu me dégoûtes de plus en plus avec tes airs supérieurs et tes récits de sang. 

Trois jours étaient encore passés et.rien. Que ça soit au niveau psychologique ou relationnel par rapport à Sephiroth. Et pour Léo, j'en savais encore moins.Etait-il resté sur Spira ? Il ne me cherchait peut être même pas. Quoique, cette perspective m'aurait étonné de lui car il fallait qu'il achève la mission. Il ne devait penser qu'à cette foutue réussite. Et moi dans tout ça, j'étais quoi ? Qu'un moyen de plus pour arriver à la victoire ? A ses yeux, je nétais.que ça ? Qu'un soldat .

Et ce foutu rêve qui revint sans cesse, toujours un peu plus fort. Enfin, rêve, c'était vite dit. A croire que quelqu'un de hiérarchiquement supérieur à moi voulait me détruire psychologiquement en me forçant à voir et revoir la mort de mes parents, de mon bonheur. Sephiroth ? Non, il en aurait été incapable. Il n'était pas assez doué en magie pour pouvoir pénétrer mes pensées et surtout mes rêves. Et ce gosse qui s'accrochait à la main de papa.Toujours ce gamin dont je ne savais toujours pas l'identité. Pourquoi ces images ? Et qu'est-ce que je foutais ici, à ne rien faire de mes journées ? 

Mes bandages étaient désormais à terre. Mes blessures avaient totalement cicatrisé, me laissant seulement des marques rouges. Il faudra que je songe à les enlever grâce à mes sorts d'esthétique. Un autre truc qui m'était incompréhensible. Léo est moi étions doté de grands pouvoirs de destructions, de créations et pouvions même nous enlever nos propres cicatrices.Mais non, les pouvoirs curatifs, chez nous, ça existaient pas ! Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de pouvoir s'enlever des marques de blessures si on ne pouvait pas préalablement les faire cicatriser. Avaient-ils été aussi stupides là haut pour avoir oublié de nous dire comment faire pour nous auto-soigner ? Nan, à mon avis, ils voulaient plus jouer les fins. Ils avaient préférés nous dotés de pouvoirs curatifs mais seulement pour guérir l'autre. Très pratique dans le cas où nous avons des chemins différents, comme le cas présent. Ils voulaient nous obliger à nous connaître, à créer des liens entre nous deux, entre les deux élus.. Mais puisque je vous ai dit qu'il s'en foutait de moi! Je ne suis qu'un soldat parmi les autres qui va peut-être lui être utile pour sauver le monde.. Je commençais à devenir dingue de rester enfermée ici et à penser noir. Comment s'en sortir lorsqu'on voit le négatif partout ?

J'observai le reflet de mon visage qui s'était formé sur la surface de mon café chaud. Un regard relativement inquiet, voire limite suicidaire. Des lèvres qui n'exprimaient que l'ennui total, sinon aucun sentiment. Je relevai la tête, cette vision commençant à devenir une lassitude de plus. Zell me faisait face, prenant également son petit déjeuner. Aucun sourire de sa part, aucune réaction. Pourquoi est-ce que je le laissai envoûté, l'empêchant d'avoir toutes initiatives et peut être de m'aider ? A la limite, si je prenais le temps de lui expliquer. 

D'un claquement de doigts, je fit revenir l'adolescent à la réalité. Se demandant où il se trouvait, il observait les alentours, plus que surpris et un peu affolé. Il tenta de sortir et se trouva impuissant face à la lourde porte qui était verrouillée de l'intérieur. J'avais pris mes précautions, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait sûrement une réaction similaire à une personne complètement désorientée. Une fois avoir pris conscience qu'il ne pouvait aller nul part et que j'étais là, au milieu de la pièce, à prendre mon café tranquillement. Il se rassit alors, à la même place qu'il aait quitté précédemment. Il faillit ouvrir la bouche mais je le coupai rapidement de son élan, ne voulant pas répondre à des questions confuses.

''Si tu es là, c'est par ma faute. Je souhaite alors tout d'abord m'excuser pour le dérangement. Mais comprends bien que si j'ai agit de la sorte, ce n'était pas pour mon bon plaisir. Si tu veux une explication qui soit compréhensible pour toi je..J'ai quelques dons pour la magie, du moins quelques facilités et mes pouvoirs sont convoités par un chevalier sanguinaire qui a une soif immense de pouvoir. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire contre lui tant qu'il aura en otage une personne qui m'est très chère.''

Il me regarda avec ses grands yeux écarquillés, ayant sûrement du mal à avaler ce que je lui disais. Peut être mais. C'était moi qu'ils avaient envoyé à Galbadia University et. Si je n'avais pas mes soit disant dons en magie, comment aurais-je réussi à en arriver jusque là ? Je lui laissai le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que je venais de lui dire.. 

''Et.Tu attends quoi de moi ?''

Un ton hésitant, à peine audible.. Il avait peur, et je pense que c'était compréhensible quand on voyait de près dans quelle galère on était.

''Simplement d'être là. Tu es. Hum.Tu es son autre otage pour une personne similaire à moi. C'est con, je sais, car en t'amenant ici je n'ai fait qu'aggraver les choses, mais je n'avais franchement pas le choix. J't'avouerais même que je commence à ne plus savoir quoi faire.''

            A mes derniers mots, il ne répondit rien, sûrement convaincu de ma réponse. Ce n'était peut être pas très rassurant mais je pense que dans le fond, il savait que j'étais franche. Bon, je ne lui avais pas tout dit et il ne se rendait peut être pas compte de la gravité de la situation, mais il avait décidé de rester docile. Je le remerciai alors de sa grande compréhension.

            Encore une partie de carte que j'ai perdu. Zell est décidément trop fort ! Faut dire qu'avec le jeu que j'ai. Il à la carte de la G-Force Ifrit et celle de Shiva, à chaque fois je me fais avoir ! Les journées passaient plus vite grâce à sa compagnie, mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'extase non plus. Il commençait lui aussi a trouver le temps long. Deux semaines que j'étais planté là.

            Que faire ? Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais coupable. Il fallait trouver une solution. Seul ceux d'en haut savaient ce qu'il fallait faire. Article 22 du code de bonne conduite d'un élu : lorsqu'un grand danger survient, faire appel au conseil des anciens. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pour faire appelle à leur aide, il me fallait les pouvoirs de Léo..Léo, où es-tu ?

Comme pour me répondre, une brise fraîche et douce vint me caresser le visage. Une lueur bleue turquoise, signe que quelqu'un se téléportait, ou que plutôt Léo se téléportait. Ses yeux me fixaient désormais, cherchant des explications à la présence de Zell en ces lieux. Je lui expliquai alors brièvement jusqu'au moment où je m'aperçus de la présence de Clad qui était quelque peu gêné de la présence du balambien. Je compris alors que Léo n'avait rien dit à personne sur leur lien de fraternité. Dire que moi je n'avais plus de famille, que je rêvais d'en avoir une, et que lui, il s'amusait avec celle qui lui restait.

Je foudroyai alors Léo de mon regard bleu azur. Comprenait-il qu'en agissant de la sorte il m'avait blessé ? Lui avait ce que je n'avais plus. Les mauvais souvenirs remontaient à la surface de plus belle, mon c½ur commençait à se serrer sur lui même. Je pense qu'il comprit, m'affichant un visage vraiment désolé. Peut être, mais le mal était fait. Je sortis alors de la pièce, les laissant s'expliquer et aussi faire la garde pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent repérer par Sephiroth. 

Je ne savais pas comment j'aurai réagi si on m'avait appris que j'avais des frères. Peut être mal, partant dans une folie destructrice de quelques minutes, en voulant au monde de m'avoir caché ce qui aurait pu faire mon bonheur. De toute façon, je n'aurai pas le droit à ce bonheur là. Cette sensation d'appartenir à quelque chose, à une famille.. j'en rêvais.

Ils devaient avoir fini de s'entre annoncer les bonnes nouvelles et les retrouvailles avaient dû être émouvantes car Léo passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il venait de créer. Un timide sourire et un léger désolé m'indiqua que je pouvais de nouveau rejoindre la pièce. Une fois entrée, je remarqua que Zell avait l'air relativement secoué mais affichait un sourire sincère. Normal. lorsqu'on vient de retrouver ses deux frères oubliés. Trois pair d'yeux bleues ciels se posèrent ensuite sur moi. Heu.qu'est-ce qui a, c'est ma gueule qui vous fait cet effet ?

''Bon.j'viens de leur résumer notre situation. Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire ?''

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête pour répondre à la question de Léo. Oui, je savais ce qu'il nous restait à faire : le conseil des anciens. Nous postâmes alors Clad et son frère devant la porte pour qu'il retienne Sephiroth si sa venue venait à nous perturber. Léo prit ma main dans la sienne et on s'assit tout deux pour se concentrer. Il plongea alors son regard dans le mien, et on appela le conseil. Une fois en contact avec les personnes qui allaient nous apporter l'aide souhaitée, nous refermâmes les yeux.

La rivière de la vie s'affichait devant nos yeux, nos âmes y étant transportées par le flot. L'énergie vitale de la planète qui arborait une couleur bleue turquoise commençait à nous entourer de ses douces mains et à nous susurrer des mots qui étaient à moitié compréhensibles. Ses paroles pénétraient nos pensées, notre partie psychique et ça nous donnait littéralement le crâne. Me soutenant la tête de ma main gauche, je serrai un peu plus celle de Léo de l'autre. Le flot des âmes ayant perdu leur corps ne nous laissait aucun répit, assouvissant leur jalousie.. Quatre à six âmes d'une couleur différente vint à nous, chassant les mauvaises intentions et mauvais traitement que nous subissions jusqu'alors. D'autre paroles à peine descriptibles fusèrent dans nos esprits, mais cette fois-ci.

Je rouvris les yeux, une nouvelle brise m'enveloppant moi et Léo. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient sous cette douce chaleur, chatouillant son front doré. Mes cheveux faisaient de même, allant jusqu'à caresser les joues de l'Elu qui m'offrit alors son regard. Ce bleu ciel. Je commençais tout juste a m'y perdre, quand mon inconscient guida mes yeux jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air si douce, si tendres, avec un petit goût sucré.

Je repris mes esprits lorsque Léo lâcha ma main, un peu gêné. Peut être la façon dont je le regardais qui l'avait déstabilisé. Cette idée me mis moi aussi mal à l'aise, et je sentis mes pommettes chauffer légèrement. Je tentai alors de reprendre la face en saisissant d'une poignée ferme la fiole rouge orangée qui venait d'apparaître entre nous deux. Une brève explication comme quoi Sephiroth dormira lorsqu'il aura avalé ceci, et je disparu dans le couloir. 

**A suivre..**

**Reviews attendues plz !**


	8. chapitre8: Calme Passager

Titre: Le destin de l'élue / Chapitre 8: Calme Passager…

Auteur: Petite Zell ou Skeapy, comme vous voulez....

Genre: assez imaginatif je dirais, avec plein de petits trucs sortis tout droit de mon imagination...

Base: final fantasy8..vi ben je sais bien, les personnages de final m'appartiennent pas...je les rendrai intacts..sert à rien de me faire un procès pour ça quoi...

Chapitre8 : Calme Passager… 

Nous venions de tous débarquer à la BGU. Une fois avoir administré le liquide orangé à Sephiroth grâce à un subterfuge, nous avions tous conclu que notre présence sur Spira était inutile. Nous avions alors décidé de repasser par la BGU pour y déposer Zell et y faire une halte pour réfléchir à notre futur proche. Après tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Zell allait pouvoir retourner à sa petite vie de Seed et ses deux frères pourraient s'inscrire, se créant alors une couverture de leur présence. Ceci arrangeait tout le monde puisque les trois frères, s'étant à peine retrouvés, ne pouvaient concevoir d'être à nouveau séparés.

La surveillante de la vie scolaire nous accueillit avec un grand sourire mais changea d'expression à la vue de Zell. C'était vrai qu'il avait été absent près d'une semaine, ayant totalement déserté la BGU et n'ayant laissé aucune trace. Finalement, au lieu de se prendre un savon et moi d'assumer mes responsabilités, Léo nous sauva la mise. En effet, il lança un sort de création et imposa à toutes les personnes de l'université le souvenir de la présence de son grand frère. Un petit sourire de remerciement prit place sur mes lèvres. Il comprit et ferma quelques secondes les yeux m'indiquant que cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Je pense qu'il avait agit de la sorte plus pour se faire pardonner de sa maladresse passée qu'autre chose. Léo… Tu ne me devais rien tu savais ? C'était moi qui te devais tout. C'était toi qui faisais de moi ce que j'étais, c'était toi qui me donnais la force de me battre et qui me faisais aimer un tant soit peu l'existence humaine. C'était pour voir ton doux visage que je me levais le matin et c'était pour avoir la chance et l'honneur d'entendre ta voix que je respirais cet oxygène qui m'était offert. Je te devais tout et je me demandais bien souvent si je méritais tout ce que tu me donnais. C'était vrai, après tout, à part foutre la merde dans tout ce que tu tentais de faire et te ralentir, je t'apportais quoi ? J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée qui ne méritais que de recevoir une bonne paire de claques. Je ne devais sûrement pas être digne de toute cette attention que tu me dédiais. Pourtant, j'en avais tellement besoin…

La surveillante pris en note les demandes d'admissions des deux frères Striffe et leur fit remplir un dossier à chacun. Clad passerait son concours d'entrée en tant qu'instructeur dans la semaine et Léo aurait quelques tests écrits pour lui attribuer une classe adaptée à son niveau. Et moi dans tout ça, je n'avais aucune place… Je devais malheureusement retourner à Galbadia University, n'ayant pas la possibilité de rester ici. Je n'avais ni compte rendu de mon soit disant stage, ni autorisation hiérarchique de mon université d'accueil pour récupérer mon ancienne école. Bref, je devais me ressuporter Seifer, lui sortant une excuse bidon sur mon absence. Ce n'était pas du tout cuit…

Me voyant m'éloigner sans rien dire, Léo se retourna et me retint par le bras. Une lueur d'inquiétude dans la voix sûrement créée par mon imagination…

'' - Tu vas o ? 

- Je dois retourner à Galbadia…''

Lui expliquant brièvement ma situation, je détachai sa main de mon avant bras et le laissai derrière moi. De toute façon, je ne faisais que des conneries… Je n'étais pas digne de ta compagnie, de ton aide. Je n'étais pas digne de combattre, d'être appelée Elue. Je n'aurais jamais du avoir ce statut car je ne savais pas l'assumer. Léo ne devait pas passer tout son temps à rattraper mes erreurs, il avait autre chose à faire : sauver le monde.  

Mais…cette lueur d'inquiétude, avait-elle été réelle ? Pourquoi s'affoler pour ma sant ? Aurais-tu remarqué mes troubles psychologiques ? Voudrais-tu m'aider ? Tu avais autre chose à faire Léo… Tu devrais penser à tes frères, à ton bonheur présent, à ta mission.

Je te vis alors tourner la tête, évitant mon regard remplit d'interrogations et désespéré de trouver une solution. Il avait du sentir mon mal être ressortir en masse et devait avoir le sentiment que je me pensais inutile, voire incompétente. Mais…c'était le cas. J'étais tout simplement bonne à rien. Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, tu parti suivre Zell qui débutait une visite guidée de la grande université.

Seifer était furax. J'allais passer un sale moment… Je m'étais absentée sans prévenir personne et ça m'avait permis de retarder l'attaque de la BGU. En attendant, le leader de Galbadia voulait des explications et je ne savais que lui dire… Lui raconter mon épisode ''Sephiroth'' n'aurait pas été bénéfique à mon intention pacifique. Il commença alors à partir dans une crise d'hystérie, m'exposant que de toute façon, ils avaient réussi à faire sans moi. Dans un sourire presque amusé, je me retourna alors, prête à partir.

''Si ma présence est si pesante, je peux m'en aller. Pour une fois que j'avais envie d'aider…''

A l'entente de mon ton assez déterminé, il adoucit la voix et termina par un ''maintenant que t'es là…autant en profiter'' sans vraiment vouloir admettre qu'il avait perdu. Son instinct de supériorité reprenait lentement le dessus, commençant à me redonner des ordres plus ou moins stupides. La bataille contre la BGU se rapprochait lentement, mais je n'avais point l'intention de le laisser faire, abandonnant Léo, ses frères et le sourire de Squall derrière moi…

**Reviews svp….**


	9. chapitre9: Duel de deux idéologies

Titre: Le destin de l'élue / Chapitre 9: Duel de deux idéologies

Auteur: Petite Zell ou Skeapy, comme vous voulez....

Genre: assez imaginatif je dirais, avec plein de petits trucs sortis tout droit de mon imagination...

Base: final fantasy8..vi ben je sais bien, les personnages de final m'appartiennent pas...je les rendrai intacts..sert à rien de me faire un procès pour ça quoi...

_Vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard....Le chapitre 10 devrait ne pas se faire autant désirer..._

_Merci tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!_

Chapitre9 : Duel de deux idéologies

''Dernier briefing avant ce moment tant attendu''

Seifer réajusta le micro présent sur l'estrade où il s'y tenait avec supériorité. Attendant que le silence du grand amphithéâtre soit totale, il observait les élèves aux alentours avec un regard hautain voire dédaigneux.

''Bon, maintenant que vous avez enfin daigné vous taire, voici les modalités finales :

- l'élite A ayant été formée pour utiliser les derniers engins volants vont accoster par les airs sur la face est. Nous savons tous que la voie aérienne est la plus rapide, vous pouvez donc en conclure que cette élite sera la première a être sur le terrain. Je vous prierai donc très chers soldats d'utiliser à bon escient votre atout principale qu'est la surprise.

- l'élite B, quand à elle, se postera à l'entrée principale de la BGU, bloquant le passage à toutes personnes vouant contrer l'attaque aérienne. De ce fait, l'élite A pourra s'emparer des principales fonctions de l'établissement ennemi telles que l'infirmerie ou les salles de classe.

- et pour terminer, l'élite C, formée pour les infiltrations, aura son commandement attribué à notre dernière recrue Sylvia Lahera. Passant par la seconde entrée de la BGU, toutes les équipes sont mobilisées pour aider à leur infiltration et leur discrétion. Cette élite est destinée à prendre le pouvoir propre de l'unité adverse, c'est à dire faire tomber le proviseur ainsi que le leader.

Des questions ?''

Le silence pesait sur la salle et les étudiants qui étaient présent ne semblaient pas vraiment rassurés et convaincus de l'utilité de cette action.

''Donc tous à vos postes, l'assaut ne serait tarder.''

Seifer aimait s'adonner à ce jeu qu'est l'autorité. Pour lui, il était supérieur à tous ces jeunes, lui seul détenait la vérité et la satisfaction de ce petit discours militaire se lisait dans ses yeux. Il jubilait d'impatience face à son rêve qui allait débuter : détruire l'institution qui l'avait humilié et rendu à néant.

L'amphithéâtre se désemplissait au fur et à mesure que les étudiants sortaient, visages crispés à l'appuis. Seifer, quand à lui, observait tout ce beau monde qui exécutait ses propres ordres alors qu'il se dirigeait jusqu'à moi. Ne souhaitant point faire face à un deuxième discours héroïque de sa part, je me fondis dans la masse pour me faire conduire jusqu'à la sortie. Pensait-il franchement que je l'appréciais un tant soit peu avec autant d'amabilité de sa part ? Il est parfois risible.

L'élite dont j'ai le commandement peut bien attendre, elle ne me verra jamais lui attribuer aucun ordre tourné contre Léo et ce qui le touche, de loin ou de près.

Courant le long des couloirs à une vitesse surprenant, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée principale de la BGU. L'attaque avait malheureusement déjà commencée et je dû enjamber les premiers blessés tombés à terre et éviter cette masse qui s'affrontait. Une fois arrivée au niveau des compteurs d'entrées, je m'appuyai contre l'un d'eux et repris pendant quelques secondes mon souffle. Les trois lettre L.E.O. revinrent à mon esprit et je repris ma course.

J'arrivai dans le hall et entendis une voix mi-autoritaire, mi-réconfortante donnant différentes tactiques de défenses.

''C'est Squall Leonheart, votre leader… Comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous sommes victime d'une attaque extérieur venant de Galbadia University. Je vous demanderai donc d'être tous attentif à ce qui va suivre. Nous avons été percuté par le vaisseau ennemi qui chercher à entrer en conflit avec nous. Il faut donc que nous restions tous calme et organisé si nous voulons subir le moins de dégâts possible. Nous devons en priorité protéger les salles de classe du premier c'est à dire mettre en lieu sur les petits, concentrer un peu plus d'effectif au sein de l'infirmerie et bien sûr garder notre position au niveau du front. Ne vous découragez pas, vous avez tous reçu un enseignement digne de ce nom et vous êtes tous capable de protéger comme il se doit cette institution qu'est la BGU. Je compte sur vous.''

On entend ensuite un bruit de micro qui se referme puis, plus rien. Beau message d'encouragement Squall… Pour un antipathique, tu as fait plus que ce qui t'était demandé. Je piétinais dans l'ascenseur qui me menait à l'étage. S'il avait passé se message, c'est qu'il était au second, dans le bureau du principal.

''Squall !''

Il se retourna, surpris de voir quelqu'un débouler dans cette pièce et surtout de e voir moi. Il écarquilla les yeux et me fixa, me détaillant. Je savais que j'apparaissait de nul part et que pour lui, j'avais mon côté mystique voire carrément mystérieux. Je venais, je repartais, je réapparaissais…. Et le comble, je connaissais même son prénom…

''- Je….Galbadia à l'intention de maîtriser ce secteur en premier. Enfin…c'est son but.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'étais en stage là bas.

- Et comment je peux savoir si je dois te faire confiance ?

- Ben heu…aucune idée.''

Je lui souris assez gênée de ma connerie alors qu'il reste perplexe.

''Seifer est un pauvre naze.''

Il relève finalement le regard jusqu'à moi et hoche la tête. D'un geste de la main, il m'indique qu'il souhaite que je continue.

''Leur but est de prendre position dans tout les endroits stratégique grâce à l'élite positionnée sur les toits. Une fois cette élite ayant gelé la plupart de vos secteurs les plus indispensable, une autre élite entrera derrière, venant récupérer le pouvoir…

-Donc si nous neutralisons l'attaque aérienne, nous avons une chance, c'est cela ?''

Je hochai la tête pour toute réponse affirmative de ma part. Ses yeux bleus semblaient réfléchir alors que j'étais plantée là, face à lui, sans aucune réaction. Dans un tel moment critique, cela est absurde, certes, mais je ne pouvais me résigner à détacher mes yeux de son visage car, à ses côtés, je me sentais sereine…

''- Quelles sont tes compétences ?

- Heu…Je suis capable soit de soigner les blessés, soit d'user de ma magie pour contrer les attaques aériennes depuis le toit mais…

- On a déjà suffisamment de personne pour soigner donc…''

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'avais compris et avais disparu pour le toit de l'université. Il m'envoyait eu front…Je ne sais pas si c'était pour tester mes aptitudes ou simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas complètement confiance en moi. Un sentiment de frustration m'envahit. Pourquoi le front ?

Quelque fut son choix, je m'étais tout de même résignée à le suivre et à le mener à bien. Je voulais qu'il me reconnaisse, je voulais pour une fois ne pas me planter… Je pris alors position juste au dessus de l'arrivée des soldats aériens et tenta de me stabiliser sur ce toit courbé et glissant. Me concentrant avec force alors que le vent s'emprisonnait avec douceur dans mes cheveux, je débutai un sort propre à moi. Une pluie de pic de glace s'abattit régulièrement sur l'armée adverse, déciment la plupart des combattants.

Cela ne suffisait pas. J'avais beau changer de sort et multiplier mes attaques, il en venait toujours plus et les troupes de la BGU commençaient à s'affaiblir. Il m'avait certes demandé d'avoir une tactique offensive, mais le but était de gagner et non de perdre bêtement pour une stupidité de choix. _''Un bon soldat se doit de savoir s'adapter à la situation''_. Voyant la plupart des soldats de notre camp tomber tous un à un, blessés de ci de là, je pris les choses en main.

Je joignis mes deux mains face à mon visage, enlaçant mes paumes l'une à l'autre alors que mon énergie vitale se concentra en masse au niveau de leur union. Sentant que le flux d'énergie était suffisant, je fermai les yeux et écarta lentement les bras, débutant mon sort. Une brise légère entoura chacun de mes alliés, les guérissant un à un continuellement. Je n'étais alors plus que la seule cible accessible et facile à atteindre, sur le toit, les bras en croix.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, mais je tentai seulement de deviner grâce aux bruits qui me parvenaient. Certains criaient qu'une force surnaturelle les envoûtaient, d'autre hurlaient que les forces galbadiennes reculaient fermement.

''Regarder là haut, cette aide vient de cette fille.''

Je ne sais plus trop ce qui se passa ensuite. Je sais juste qu'un tireur délite comprit que j'étais la perte du camp galbadien. Je pris alors une balle en plein ventre, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et chuter.

**Reviews svp….**


	10. Chapitre10: Découverte

Titre: Le destin de l'élue / Chapitre 10: Découverte Auteur: Petite Zell ou Skeapy, comme vous voulez.... Genre: assez imaginatif je dirais, avec plein de petits trucs sortis tout droit de mon imagination... Base: final fantasy8..vi ben je sais bien, les personnages de final m'appartiennent pas...je les rendrai intacts..sert à rien de me faire un procès pour ça quoi...  
  
Chapitre10 : Découverte  
  
Un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Une douleur prit place au fond de mon âme, désirant s'installer pour de bon. Avoir l'impression de n'être plus rien, de ne pas exister alors que l'image de mes parents rayonnants de bonheur défilait devant mes yeux. Elle souhaitait me rappeler un peu plus chaque jour que j'avais tout perdu de cette paisible vie.  
  
Un bip régulier me fit sortir d'un sommeil douloureux et pénible. Je vis le docteur s'afférer autour de moi, sa blouse blanche le suivant dans tous ses moindres gestes précipités alors qu'il vérifiait certaines machines qui m'était reliées. Il s'aperçut que j'étais en train de m'éveiller et approcha son visage du miens, un sourire réconfortant à l'appuis. C'était une femme déjà d'un certain âge et ses yeux m'auscultaient rapidement le crâne derrière ses lunettes ajustées. Elle me parlait, sûrement pour me rassurer et m'expliquer dans quel état je me trouvais, mais aucun son ne parvenait jusqu'à moi. Lire sur ses lèvres m'aurait demandé beaucoup trop de concentration et la seule chose que je désirais connaître était l'annonce de notre victoire. A tout évidence, vu que je me situais dans l'infirmerie de la BGU face à un docteur tout sourire, ce ne pouvait qu'être le cas. Mes actes suicidaires auront au moins servi à quelque chose. Je ne pu retenir un souffle de soulagement alors que je me détendis, refermant à nouveau les yeux.  
  
Le visage de ma mère m'éclairait paisiblement alors que je l'observais de ma faible hauteur. Croisant mes bras de petite fille, j'attendis consciencieusement qu'elle s'accroupisse jusqu'à ma hauteur. Elle tenait une petite boîte recouverte de velours rouge dans sa paume. Elle me chatouilla la joue, un tendre sourire prit place sur ses lèvres roses alors que je débutai une petite moue enfantine. Elle me murmura doucement que ce qu'elle allait me donner était quelque chose de très précieux et qu'elle souhaitait que j'en prenne soin. Du haut de mes deux ans, je lui assurai que oui, que j'étais dorénavant grande et que je protégerai ce présent plus que tout. Elle se mit à rire faiblement, amusée par ma réplique enfantine puis ouvrit le petit écrin et en sortit une petit chaîne argenté sur laquelle pendait un petit pendentif de même couleur. Me montrant du bout des doigts ce dernier, j'avais pu apercevoir mes initiales s'entrelacer, le S embrassant le L, dans une jolie gravure soignée et unique. Elle me le mit autour du coup et posa sa main sur le pendentif ainsi que sur mon cœur. ''Ne le perd jamais mon ange...Il veillera toujours sur toi...ne le perd jamais.'' Comme si elle avait su à l'avance ce qui allait se passer, qu'on serait séparés à jamais...  
  
Je me réveillai calmement et rencontrai le regard azur de Léo. Tout en continuant à observer cette mer qui me fixait, je portai machinalement ma main jusqu'à mon cou pour y chercher des doigts mon pendentif. Le trouvant, je le pris presque nerveusement et le serrai fort dans ma paume moite. Ma vue s'embruma, ma tête commençait à me faire mal alors que Léo s'approchait de moi, à moitié paniqué. Il me prit ma main libre et tenta de m'apaiser en me caressant le front. Pourquoi avait-il autant d'attention à mon égard ? Pour une fois, j'avais été un bon soldat... Tout ce qui comptait pour moi était le fait de devenir quelque chose à tes yeux. Mes lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire qui t'était destiné. Tu fermas les yeux, soulagé de voir que j'avais encore quelques réactions.  
  
Mon esprit revenait petit à petit à la surface de cette brume qui m'empêchait d'être totalement lucide. Pendant tout ce temps, Léo était à mes côtés, tenant une de mes mains et visualisant une vidéo sur son ordinateur portable. Une fois avoir recouvert toute ma raison, je tentai de me relever avec difficultés pour pouvoir voir à mon tour les images qui rendaient si sérieux Léo. Finalement, ce dernier m'apporta le petit écran, me disant au passage que j'avais fait extrêmement peur à tout le monde.  
  
La vidéo se mit en marche, les images se stoppant au débuts par accoues puis défilant ensuite à une vitesse raisonnable et réaliste. La scène était filmée par l'une des caméras de surveillance de la BGU et balayait un large espace de sa position reculée. Je rentrai dans le champ de vision de la caméra alors que je débutai mon sort de soin général. La caméra changea ensuite d'angle et on pu alors apercevoir Léo, Squall et Zell. Ces derniers arboraient un regard fier, rempli d'espoir et presque rempli d'étincelles pour certain d'entre eux. Leur expression changea finalement pour traduire la panique voire la peur, tel un déjà vu à travers mon enfance. L'angle de la caméra repris celui d'origine, filmant ma chute. Un vent céleste coloré apparut pour tenter de contrer la chute de mon corps inconscient. Le sort magique, sûrement lancé par les soins de Léo, commençait à ralentir ma descente effrénée mais sa puissance n'était pas suffisante. Je me rapprochai dangereusement du sol à une vitesse encore assez conséquente. Alors que je rencontrai le sol, mon corps rebondit tel un objet, faisant se lever un nuage de poussière tout autour de moi. On vit ensuite Léo suivit de près par son frère et de Squall accourir jusqu'à moi et mon camarade coupa la vidéo. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que je vois la façon dont il a dû probablement paniquer alors qu'il était déjà suffisamment gêné du fait que je sache qu'il n'avait pas réussi à me freiner totalement dans ma chute.  
  
''-Je suis désolé... -Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je savais ce que je risquais et puis... Tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie. Merci.''  
  
Je venais de prononcer ces mots à une vitesse folle, comme pour me justifier de mes actes et apaiser sa gêne qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je baissai le regard alors qu'il m'expliquait que j'étais dans un soit disant coma superficiel depuis déjà près d'une semaine.  
  
''-Pourquoi regardes-tu inlassablement cette vidéo ? - Je tente de trouver mon erreur.''  
  
Je compris alors qu'il culpabilisait seul alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire. Il n'aurait pas été là et j'aurai perdu la vie.  
  
''Ecoute Léo, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire au moment où il fallait et même si je garde le lit pendant plusieurs semaines, je suis en vie, c'est le principale. Arrête de regarder ça...ça me fait....peur.''  
  
Je lui avait avoué comme ça, lui dévoilant avec timidité ma pudeur, chose qu je n'aimais pas et ne devais pas dévoiler à personne : ma peur. Il lâcha alors son ordinateur et s'approcha de moi, passa sa main su ma joue d'un tendre geste. Je ne compris pas vraiment son geste, moi qui n'avais pas l'habitude de recevoir de l'amour de qui que ce soit.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Léo me quitta sous l'ordre du docteur Kadowaki pour aller lui même se reposer. Squall arriva peu de temps après son départ, faisant une visite de courtoisie au nom du leader de l'université. Il me remercia brièvement, n'étant apparemment pas habitué à ce genre de situation ''sociale''. Je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler les moindres des contours de son visage, me demandant pourquoi cela me plaisait autant de l'observer dans les moindres de ses gestes. Je lui demandai finalement de vérifier mes perfusions avant qu'il ne parte, chose que Léo avait oublié dû à la fatigue. Se penchant au dessus de moi, ses chaînes pendèrent au dessus dans le vide au dessus de mon visage, à quelques centimètre de mes yeux. Il y avait un pendentif en forme de lion et un plus petit, sur une chaîne moins imposante que la première. Ce dernier brillait légèrement à la faible lumière de la pièce mais il était assez visible pour que j'en aperçoive les contours. Mes pupilles se dilatèrent tandis que j'écarquillai des yeux et que ma main s'accrocha à se morceau de métal que je reconnaissais.  
  
Tu es à moi....  
  
Reviews svp.... 


	11. Chapitre 11: Fraternité

**Titre:** Le destin de l'élue / Chapitre 11: Fraternit

**Auteur:** Angel Boo ou Poufette, comme vous voulez....

**Genre:** assez imaginatif je dirais, avec plein de petits trucs sortis tout droit de mon imagination...

**Base:** final fantasy8..vi ben je sais bien, les personnages de final m'appartiennent pas...je les rendrai intacts..sert à rien de me faire un procès pour ça quoi...

Chapitre 11: Fraternité.

Ce pendentif m'appartenait, il était à moi, même lettres, même forme, même emprunte… Il ne comprit pas mon comportement, ce geste possessif, ma main toujours accrochée à ce morceau métallique. Ce dernier imposa une faible chaleur à ma paume compressée nerveusement alors que sa copie conforme faisait de même avec la peau de mon torse. Je ne comprenais pas non plus ce qu'il se passait, étant complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Une main vint se poser sur celle qui était plus que tendue et me fit desserrer lentement ma prise.

Lui aussi savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal. L'air se faisait lourde et rare, nous empêchant presque de respirer. Ou n'était-ce qu'une impression que je me faisais? Je commençais à suffoquer alors que mon visiteur me rallongeait, m'ajustant l'oreiller derrière la nuque. Une lueur claire s'imposa à mes yeux ce qui me fit clore les yeux. La chaleur augmentait progressivement tandis que mon esprit s'envolait ailleurs, au pays de mon enfance, aux côtés de ce petit garçon qui m'avait depuis longtemps hanté et caché son identité. Je divaguai seule dans mes paroles à moitié confuses et pourtant censées.

'' Ce peut-il qu'il y ait deux pendentifs identiques alors que le miens était censé être unique…Mère m'aurait-elle menti?… Elle me l'a offert…pour me protéger alors que je n'avais à peine que deux ans. Les même initiales… S, L… Squall Leonheart... Sylvia Lahera… Cela pourrait tout aussi bien être Sylvia Leon…''

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, étant trop faible pour prononcer ce que je n'arrivais pas à m'avouer. Je sentis une faible caresse attraper mon pendentif et le retourner. Squall devait sûrement l'observer sous tous ses angles, lui aussi étant déstabilisé part cette découverte des plus déconcertantes. Je sentis ensuite une main se poser sur la mienne qui était délaissée par la force et entendit ces quelques mots murmurés dans un souffle avant que je ne me rendorme et qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

''Sylvia…Leonheart. ''

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux pour un nouveau réveille embrumé, je tombai sur le regard azur de Léo, mon cher et tendre. Il me sourit tendrement, apparemment content de me voir éveillée. Je tentai de trouver Squall du regard pour avoir quelques réponses mais sans succès. Léo compris ma réaction et m'expliqua qu'il était sorti seul et comptait rentrer dans la soirée pour me rendre une nouvelle fois visite. Lorsque je le questionnai sur son comportement, il me fit part de l'inquiétude de Zell: le jeune homme brun faisant preuve d'un comportement des plus solitaires, ce dernier encore plus poussé qu'à l'ordinaire. Le blond tenta de savoir ce qu'il se passait, j'ai crut lui avoir répondu que Squall et moi même avions peut être un lien de parent

Il s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur le bord du lit, voulant sûrement s'occuper de moi en m'apaisant l'esprit. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prenait, mais je détournai le visage, lui indiquant que je préférais rester seule. Il ne tenta pas outre mesure pour me convaincre qu'il pouvait m'aider et être un agréable confident. Il me déposa seulement un baiser sur ma tempe découverte et parti sans un mot.

Les derniers rayons de soleil venaient de disparaître de mon champs de vision, se cachant derrière l'horizon que j'apercevais au loin. Deux faibles coups timides se firent entendre au travers de la porte. Je permis à mon visiteur d'entrer, sachant pertinemment que c'était Squall, le leader de cette université. Il venait pour éclaircir notre situation des plus instables et cela n'était pas plus mal. Il s'approcha de moi et prit place sur la chaise en bois dénuée de toutes fantaisies qui me côtoyait. Il était gêné et ne savait que dire. Je me relevai avec difficultés, utilisant mes coussins comme dossier pour être à sa hauteur. Je n'aimais pas être inférieure aux autres, et même si mon état ne m'était pas vraiment très favorable, je voulais être son égale.

Je cru comprendre que les mots n'étaient pas vraiment son fort. A vrai dire, je le compris plus facilement que j'en eus l'air puisque je lui ressemblais plus que je ne l'imaginais. Ceci, je venais d'en prendre conscience, observant ses traits et son comportement. Il ne trouva finalement pas les mots et je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Il me tendit seulement son pendentif pour que je prenne connaissance de sa face inférieure, celle qui était plaquée continuellement contre son torse musclé. J'écarquillai une nouvelle fois les yeux, lisant lentement pour être sur de bien tout déchiffrer les lettres gravées dans des caractères liés et soignées.

_''Squall Leonheart, né le 23 Août 1987 de Maria et Serguei Leonheart.''_

Il attendit quelques instants que je regarde si il y avait de même renseignements sur mon pendentif rectangulaire et je fut plus que surprise d'y trouver ces quelques mots presque similaires.

_''Sylvia Leonheart, née le 20 Mai 1990 de Maria et Serguei Leonheart.''_

J'étais stupéfaite de ce que je venais de lire, comme si un liquide glacé venait de pénétrer mes veines et mes neurones, mon cerveau fonctionnait entièrement au ralenti. J'avais…un frère. Squall était mon frère, avait les yeux de papa, la bouche de maman et m'accompagnait dans chacun de mes rêves… Et moi qui croyais que ce n'étais qu'un simple ami d'enfance. Comment ais-je pu oublier pareille existence, ma propre chaire…?

''Je…Ces inscriptions sont apparues ce matin, alors que tu t'es accrochée à mon pendentif…''

Je compris en l'espace d'une seconde ce qui avait dû se passer. Mère avait appris, de part je ne sais quel moyen, notre séparation momentanée. Elle avait prévu ce dispositif pour que, lorsque nous nous retrouvions, les inscriptions réapparaissent. Quand à mon changement d'identité, ceci avait dû se faire alors que je n'était qu'une enfant, séparée fraîchement de la douceur du cocon familial. Je savais désormais pourquoi j'étais tant fasciné par ce regard de glace…

Il ne voulu rien me dire d'autre et je compris. Je n'avais moi même pas ouvert la bouche, ne savant que dire. La seule chose qui me toucha réellement et le fait qu'il se leva et me prit ensuite dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas que les mots qui étaient nécessaires à mon équilibre mental et ce geste était beaucoup plus compréhensible qu'une phrase. Nous n'étions pas doués pour l'expression verbale mais apprécions tout deux cette simple étreinte fraternelle qui m'arracha une larme nacrée. Cette dernière glissa le long de ma joue et vint s'écraser sur son épaule. Je pleurai pour la première depuis des année…et pour cause:

Je n'étais plus seule, j'avais un frère…

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12: Douce solitude partagée

**Titre:** Le destin de l'élue / Chapitre 12: Douce solitude partagée.

**Auteur:** Angel Boo

**Genre:** Action, suspens, romance. Fic Hétéro.

**Base:** Final fantasy VII&VIII…

**Disclaimer: **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Squaresoft… Quant à l'histoire, elle m'appartient. Pour le reste, ce n'est qu'une question personnelle.

Chapitre 12: Douce solitude partagée.

J'ai finalement pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Je recevais encore de nombreux soins, mais j'ai pu enfin revoir la lumière du jour ailleurs que depuis mon lit. Accompagnée de Léo, j'ai posé mon premier pied dans le parc de l'Université avec délectation.

''- Tu es sûre que ça va aller?

- J'en ai vu d'autres, tu sais…  
- Tu tombes tous les jours des toits?''

Je laissai la question de Léo en suspend. Je n'avais pas envie d'y répondre et même si je le faisais, rien n'y changerai. On m'avait toujours conditionné pour affronter les dangers… et souffrir de mes blessures, tel un soldat. Alors je suivais une fois de plus les lignes dictées par mon éducation. Seulement, je sentais en moi une force grandir…

Dans ce parc… Le vent soufflait légèrement en une faible brise. Derrière mes pas encore faibles, mes cheveux voletaient avec grâce. Une douce odeur d'herbe vint jusqu'à moi… elle me rappela alors ce que c'était que…

Ce que c'était que de jouer avec grand frère. Il avait un rire cristallin et me protégeait tout le temps des autres gamins du quartier. Il y avait Léo… Zell et Clad. Ils habitaient dans la même rue et… on aimait vraiment jouer à la chasse au trésor. Seulement on en trouvait jamais. Je savais qu'il n'existait pas réellement, ce trésor, mais j'aimais me retrouver avec eux pour simplement chercher après ce que nous appelions ''L'or des pirates''. Avec ces rêves répétés qui me dévoilaient un peu plus chaque nuit mon enfance, je découvrais pas à pas le véritable trésor. Les détails de mes songes ne me révélaient en aucun cas où se trouvait le butin des pirates, mais ils me montraient l'or de la vie.

Depuis que j'ai à nouveau croisé le chemin de mon frère, je ne l'ai pas entendu une seule fois rire. Avec cette violence et ce sang… il a perdu son sourire. Cela me manque… de ne plus l'entendre s'amuser avec moi.

Et puis… j'étais encore tombée. Je me demandai sur le coup si j'étais vraiment capable de ce pourquoi on m'avait éduquée. Alors que Léo continuait à faire quelques pas pour me promener, je m'arrêtai sur place. Mes yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur mes mains. Mes doigts tremblèrent légèrement sous cette inspection, puis ils se refermèrent lentement sur eux-même pour venir rejoindre l'intérieur de ma paume. D'un geste négatif de la main, je tentai raisonnablement de prendre une décision, mais mon esprit resta confus. Léo s'interrogea sur mon comportement alors je repris ma marche, le rejoignant rapidement.

Arrivé à une petite place, il me demanda timidement si je souhaitai ou non m'asseoir sur l'un des bancs. Je lui expliquai brièvement que je passai déjà la plupart de mon temps allongée alors… je souhaitai seulement profiter un peu de cette espace qui s'offrait à moi. Tout autour de nous, de grandes haies fleuries délimitaient la petite place qui était à cette heure-ci déserte. Les autres élèves étaient pour la plupart tous en cours et Léo avait sûrement réclamé une autorisation auprès du Leader de cette université pour se libérer.

Au centre de cet espace de nature, je replongeai dans mes questions. Devais-je… m'entêter à suivre les lignes tracées de mon conditionnement…?Tout en réfléchissant davantage, je fis apparaître magiquement mon épée. Je l'attrapai d'une poigne ferme et décidée. De ma main libre, j'étudiai minutieusement cette lame que je connaissais déjà par cœur. Pour cause…Sephiroth me l'avait offerte le jour de mon départ pour la grande vie…Le jour où il considéra que j'étais assez formée pour voler de mes propres ailes. Alors j'en ai toujours pris soin, tel le seul cadeau fraternel que mon maître a pu un jour me faire…Seulement, à cet instant, une haine coulait lentement dans mes veines. Mon doigt vint glisser le long de la lame dans une caresse dangereusement en symbiose avec mon arme. Je sentais le regard de Léo posé sur moi… ma lame, ma main, mon visage. Il se demandait sûrement ce qu'il me prenait… Mais un sentiment étrange de dégoût me parvenait aux lèvres. J'en voulais tellement à cette lame…

Brusquement, je relevai le visage pour planter mes yeux dans ceux de Léo. Ces iris de mer semblèrent confus, mais il soutint mon regard. A ce stade psychologique, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Telle une bombe à retardement qui en veut à tout l'univers entier… D'un geste rapide et précis, je fis quelques mouvements avec mon arme, tenant rapidement en joue le cou de mon vis à vis. Léo ne bougeait toujours pas. Je savais que dans le fond, il me faisait une confiance aveugle mais… il n'aurait pas dû. Je n'étais pas assez bien… pour avoir cette arme entre mes doigts.

''Prends-la.''

Dans les premiers temps, il n'osa pas ciller du regard, soutenant avec force mes deux iris empreint d'une folie sombre. M'impatientant légèrement, je donnai un petit coup brusque qui se répercuta le long de mon arme, frôlant à peine sa peau.

''Prends-la je te dis!''

Je savais qu'il avait compris où je voulais en venir. Que c'était bien de mon arme dont je parlais. Je lu dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension puis de l'inquiétude. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas se porter garant de ma propre descente… Alors il ne cilla toujours pas. Et je savais qu'il ne bougerait pas plus. Alors je fis volte face et je plantai avec force ma lame dans le sol. La lame y a glissé toute seule… comme si elle avait toujours voulu y être. Sans me retourner, j'adressai quelques mots à mon double.

''Demande à Clad de t'apprendre et manie-la. Je n'en suis plus capable… je me demande même si j'en ai été capable un jour.''

J'entendis Léo commencer à réagir. Il avait déjà prit sa respiration pour me répondre lorsque je repris précipitamment.

''Je ne supporte plus ma situation. Et ceci est **ma **décision.''

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je parti à la hâte, laissant Léo et ma lame derrière-moi. L'esprit chamboulé, je traversai le parc dans le sens inverse, voulant retrouver rapidement un endroit calme et dénué de toute présence. Je savais… que Squall était là. Où, je n'ai pas réussi à le déterminer mais… j'ai senti sa présence et… Je commençai à entendre les pas de Léo qui tentaient de me rattraper. Via un rapide sort de téléportation, je me retrouvai seule et dans ce cocon de silence qui m'apaisait.

Je m'assis à même le sol du toit de la BGU. D'ici, la faible brise du parc ressemblait plus à un petit vent, mais je ne m'en souciai guère. Je ne savais même pas si mon corps ressentait un quelconque froid ou s'il se plaisait à être là, en plein vent.

Je n'en étais plus capable… me battre pour une cause qui se perdait à cause de cette violence… Je ne voulais juste… que son sourire.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de moi. Je n'ai pas eut besoin de me retourner. Je savais que c'était lui. Il prit place à mes côtés et j'entendis une bruit mat de fer rencontrant le sol. Je n'ai pas tourné le visage. Pas que sa présence me déplaisait ni même le fait de vouloir le repousser… juste une profonde lassitude. De toute façon, il savait ce que je pouvais ressentir au fond de moi… savoir apprécier cette solitude. Juste ce silence comme allié. Juste ce rien comme compagnie.

Il n'ouvrit pas le bouche. Pour me dire quoi, de toute façon? Seule sa présence me suffisait… je savais qu'il était là, pour moi… à mes côtés. Que ce rien était enfin partagé.

Après quelques minutes de solitude partagées, je me décidai enfin à lui adresser la parole. Était-il là pour… ça?Pour me dire de reprendre les armes? Mais par son silence, j'avais déjà compris qu'il respectait mon choix. Il était juste là… pour me soutenir et peut-être aussi me faire comprendre que j'avais tord. Mais tord de quoi? Tord de souffrir parce qu'on m'avait arraché de force mon enfance? Tord de revendiquer mes droits.; ceux de faire ma vie comme je l'entendais? Alors… d'une voix calme et paisible, je laissai mes mots se perdre dans le vent.

''Je ne supporte plus de devoir être un soldat. Je ne l'ai pas choisi… Jamais. Je pense même que ça ne me correspond pas. Je veux juste… voir des sourires. Ton sourire… Comme dans mes rêves. Et à cause d'elle… de mon épée… je ne vois que souffrance et sang. Je ne peux plus…''

Je savais qu'il m'avait écouté attentivement mais qu'il ne voulait pas me répondre. Il ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi dire. Que répondre à sa petite sœur qui n'a connu que la violence? Qui n'a connu que le sang…? Et puis je ne pouvais lui en vouloir… Si je ne lui avais pas parlé, je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie. Et je ne l'ai pas non plus fait pour qu'il me sorte tout un discours philosophique sur la question. De toute façon, le problème n'était pas là. Et puis sa présence me suffisait. Je me sentais… être quelqu'un.

Au bout de quelques instants, je l'entendis se relever. Il s'excusa brièvement de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, qu'il avait des choses à régler pour la BGU. Il me demanda aussi de prendre soin de moi, que j'étais encore faible et que je ne devais pas prendre froid. Puis il partit, me laissant seule face à moi-même, face à mon choix.

Pourquoi… l'avoir posée près de ma main? Pourquoi m'avoir ramené mon épée?

Squall désapprouvait mon choix, et même s'il ne m'avait fait aucun reproche, cela me contrariait. Il comprenait mon choix mais… ne l'approuvait pas. Alors… pourquoi…? Qu'avait-il voulu me dire dans son silence?

Son sourire… j'avais cru le percevoir ou le ressentir alors qu'il était à mes côtés. Je savais bien qu'il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre signe de joie, mais… j'avais ressenti ce même sentiment au fond de moi. Si fort… comme dans mes rêves.

Comment faire pour à nouveau ressentir cette sensation? Se mettre au service de la BGU en tant qu'aide-soignante? Traiter les affaires relationnelles avec les autres université? Me… lancer dans la politique!

Je divaguais réellement concernant mon futur. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver un emploi digne de mes compétences et surtout qui pourrait rendre Squall fier de sa sœur. Je voulais avant tout être utile… lui être utile. Pour pouvoir ainsi le rendre heureux et peut-être lui arracher un sourire mais… je n'étais pas convaincu qu'en devenant politicienne j'arriverai à mon but.

Je laissai alors un soupir sortir de mes poumons. Comment… obtenir ce dont je rêvais? En faisant rapidement le tour de la situation, je me suis rendu compte que Squall était irrémédiablement imbriquée dans une sorte de guerre. Étant le Leader de la BGU, il se devait de rester au contact des combats et ainsi faire face à d'éventuels dangers. Et… avec toute cette violence autour de lui et ce sang, il ne pourrait inévitablement pas sourire. Sauf si tout s'arrêtait.

Ainsi, il fallait que je me batte pour sauver ces sourires. Les faire revivre en leur apportant une félicité.

Mais… pourquoi avais-je toujours autant envie de reculer face à un nouveau duel de violence? Je réfléchis alors calmement et posément. Tout était question de confiance. Je ne m'en sentais plus capable? Oui, sûrement… Je n'avais pas réellement été brillante dernièrement et puis… je n'avais personne pour qui me battre, personne pour me dire qu'il me faisait confiance. Squall venait de le faire, lui, en me ramenant mon épée.

A quelques centimètres de ma main, ma lame brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Dans un de ses reflets, j'y ai vu la vie. Alors je l'ai attrapé d'une poigne ferme et décidée tandis qu'une nouvelle force venait de couler dans mes veines.

A suivre…

**Une review pour m'encourager?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos adresses e-mail pour que je puisse vous répondre!**


	13. Chapter 13: Détermination

**Titre:** Le destin de l'élue / Chapitre 13: Détermination.

**Auteur:** Angel Boo

**Genre:** Action, suspens, romance. Fic Hétéro.

**Base:** Final fantasy VII&VIII…

**Disclaimer: **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Squaresoft… Quant à l'histoire, elle m'appartient. Pour le reste, ce n'est qu'une question personnelle.

Chapitre 13: Détermination.

J'arrivai décidée dans la salle d'étude léguée au élèves pour leurs révisions. Après avoir repéré les personnes avec lesquelles je souhaitais parler, je traversai rapidement la pièce, évitant les sacs qui traînaient de-ci de-là Je posai avec force mon épée sur les cahiers ouverts dans un bruit mat. La plupart des regards se posèrent sur moi et celui d'une deux personnes occupant la présente table également.

''Sylvia tu…?''

Léo ne termina pas sa phrase. Il fut quelque peu surpris de me voir regarder avec intensité son frère qui l'aidait dans quelques uns de ses devoirs. Un peu de déception se faisait légèrement sentir dans sa frustration d'être mis à l'écart. Il ne put pourtant pas s'exprimer davantage.

''Clad, apprends-moi l'Omnislash.''

Il n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux de ses cours théoriques. Trop concentré ou peut-être voulait-il simplement fuir ma présence, il avait volontairement ignoré mon entrée fracassante. Seulement là… à l'instant même où je venais de lui adresser nominativement la parole, il ne pouvait plus se renfermer sur lui-même. Alors il releva lentement les yeux vers moi. Et il comprit.

Dans un état psychologique de non-retour, j'avais déjà prit ma décision et il savait pertinemment que j'obtiendrai mon enseignement par tous les moyens. L'aura qui entourait ma présence était faite de force et de détermination. J'avais enfin trouvé un but dans ma vie. Et la seule chose qui m'importait désormais était de concrétiser ce but.

''Sylvia qu'est-ce que…?''

Léo ne comprenait pas mon changement d'attitude. C'est sûr que cela était un peu précipité comme revirement de comportement mais… Par la simple présence de mon frère, j'avais compris certaines choses qui étaient inexplicables par des mots. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, je me retournai brusquement vers lui, ancrait mes yeux dans les siens et le coupai dans ses mots.

''- Et toi Léo… Apprends-moi à être plus rapide.

- Mais… Pourquoi?''

Il semblait contrarié et comptait appuyer avec sa question un retournement de situation. Dans le fond, il songeait sûrement que je m'étais une fois de plus décidée sur un coup de tête et que ma détermination n'était que passagère… que ça ne valait pas le coup de concevoir ces enseignements. Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement trop surpris pour faire un tel raisonnement et il avait quelques difficultés à exprimer ses émotions.

''- Pourquoi… tu souhaites connaître tout ça?

- Parce que je veux qu'on en finisse.

- De?

- Tout ça; je veux enfin pouvoir vivre en paix et ne penser à me battre que pour les monstres qui viennent de la Larme Sélénite.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi? Tu n'as pas encore compris que quelque chose de non-humain s'amuse avec nos vies? Sephiroth le savait… pour cela qu'il nous a prit sous son aile… qu'il nous a plongé dans la Mako.

- Mais… de quoi tu parles?

- Je n'en sais rien… mais je sens au fond de moi que c'est ce qui guide mes pas. La force des Anciens… Et cette entité qui tente de déjouer le destin…

- Tu es vraiment inquiétante, tu sais…?''

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de répondre à Léo. Je reposai une nouvelle fois les yeux sur Clad qui semblait plus intéressé par mes propos depuis que j'avais prononcé le mot ''Mako''. Avais-je parlé de quelque chose qui lui semblait familier? Ou avais-je réussi à instaurer un climat de confiance en posant seulement des mots sur cette sensation si intense? Depuis que j'avais empoignée à nouveau mon arme, je ressentais au fond de moi une force vibrer… Je me demandais même… si ce n'était pas ça qu'on appelait une communion avec son arme. Ne faire plus qu'un et ressentir les émotions de sa lame… qui ne souhaite que fendre l'air avec rapidité et précision.

Après avoir convenu d'une heure, je retrouvai Clad dans la serre de combat. Il m'attendait déjà, son épée en main. Il me salua rapidement pour commencer activement sa leçon. Cette dernière me sembla dans les débuts compliqués. Je ne comprenais pas tout à fait comment ce jeune homme parvenait à enchaîner ses différentes prises, mais une fois m'avoir montré les mouvements sur un monstre de la serre, les choses s'éclaircirent précipitamment. Je me plaçais alors selon ses indications et commença à fendre l'air avec mon épée, tentant de réitérer les enchaînements sans me tromper. Seulement… n'ayant pas pu pratiquer depuis quelques temps, mes forces et ma concentration n'étaient plus aussi aiguisées. Ainsi, une fois avoir terminé la série de mouvements indiqués par Clad, ce dernier me proposa avant tout et pour tout un petit duel pour réveiller mes instincts de soldat. Avec un sourire certain, j'acceptai sans détour. Ma lame voulait du contact… elle n'attendait que ma main pour la guider et mon adrénaline pour la faire vivre.

Nos deux lames s'entrechoquèrent avec force. Ma précision laissait à désirer, mais après quelques échanges, mon instinct de combattante reprit le dessus et je retrouvai enfin mes réflexes. Parant la moindre attaque de Clad, je reprenais lentement goût à cette adrénaline qui guidait mes enchaînements. Rapidement, je m'étais mise au niveau de mon partenaire et quelques étincelles commençait à jaillir de-ci de-là. Nous nous écartions une nouvelle fois pour débuter un nouveau round, tandis que je sentis une présence familière dans la Serre de Combat… Pas la peine de tourner le regard pour savoir que mon frère était à quelques pas de là. Je sentais ses émotions comme si elles émanaient de son corps pour venir s'infiltrer en moi. Jalousie… extrême.

Clad s'élançait maintenant sur moi avec une vitesse qui dépassait légèrement mes capacités. Je pouvais l'éviter… oui, mais mon esprit était désormais ailleurs. Enfouit avec ses émotions qui ne m'appartenaient pas, je ne pu que contrer avec mon épée son attaque. Sa lame arriva à quelques centimètres de mon visage, retenue par la mienne écrasée par son poids. Il relâcha son emprise et baissa son arme.

''Je crois qu'on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui… Tu te débrouilles bien mais essaie d'être un peu plus concentrée. Et révise les enchaînements pour l'Omnislash.''

J'ai crut un moment que j'avais déçu Clad, mais je compris rapidement que ce dernier avait saisit ce qui venait de me perturber. En quelques mouvements, mon professeur du soir avait rangé son arme et était sorti, me laissant seule dans cette pièce avec mon frère. Je n'osai pas poser les yeux sur Squall…Je devais sûrement me sentir coupable par rapport à lui, même si…

Je l'entendis bouger dans mon dos. Mon épée toujours emprisonnée dans ma main voyait son extrémité toucher légèrement le sol tandis que les pas de mon frère s'éloignèrent rapidement de moi. J'entendis ensuite une épée qui tombait à mes pieds puis mes pas qui martelèrent précipitamment la terre. Ma main s'agrippa à son avant bras, le faisant se retourner avec force, puis ma tête vint naturellement se poser sur son torse. A travers sa cage thoracique, j'entendis son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'il refermait maladroitement ses bras autour de moi.

''- Si je t'ai pas demandé c'est que j'ai pas voulu te déranger. Avec la BGU et toutes tes responsabilités, je sais que tu as d'autres choses à faire alors…

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi tu es…?

- Parce que c'est lui qui te vois progresser… alors que je n'ai pas pu te voir grandir.''

Son ton était emprunt d'une tristesse fraternelle que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant. Il avait le soucis de me voir progresser… de me voir évoluer. Personne auparavant n'avait jamais ressentit une telle émotion à mon égard, à part peut-être mon maître mais… lui, c'était pour sa propre fierté. Je me détachai lentement de son torse où j'y avais découvert une tendre chaleur puis je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

''Squall… Apprends-moi.''

J'aperçus ses lèvres se retrousser légèrement sur les côtés. J'avais le droit de penser que c'était une sorte de sourire, non? Alors je m'éloignai légèrement de lui, reprenant ma position de combattante et attendit qu'il s'arme de sa Gunblade. Un duel fraternel, telle une danse, débuta alors avec grâce. Je m'amusai à détourner ses attaques pour tourner autour de lui, laissant mes cheveux voleter autour de moi. Il savait autant que moi que ces échanges n'avaient rien d'un combat. Ils nous permettaient juste d'échanger ce moment… le notre.

Au bout de quelques instants, nous mirent fin à notre balais. Il me demanda seulement de me positionner correctement, plaçant ainsi mon pied droit légèrement en avant et en relevant la tête. Le dos bien droit, mon arme maintenue fermement dans ma paume, il regarda avec attention ma posture. D'un signe affirmatif de la tête, il conclu seul.

''Je vois que tu as un niveau non négligeable. Avec un tel maintient, on ne peut faire abstraction de tes compétences et capacités.''

Il semblait emprunt d'une réflexion intense et je ne savais que faire alors que je restais toujours dans ma position offensive. Après quelques instants, il sembla avoir prit une décision.

''Je t'apprendrai. Mais regarde bien. Ton pied gauche et trop en avant pour faire ma limite et si tu ne l'écartes pas davantage, tu n'auras pas assez d'appui pour t'envoler.''

Je reculai alors mon pied gauche, me relâchant sur ce nouvel appui. Voyant que je ne m'étais pas convenablement placée, il s'approcha de moi pour repositionner correctement mon pied à l'aide du sien.

''- Voilà. Comme ça… ça devrait aller. Essaie de t'envoler.

- Avec la magie?

- Non, seulement avec la force de ta jambe gauche. Il faut que tu sautes suffisamment pour atteindre ton adversaire.''

Après avoir écouté ses mots, je m'exécutai. Concentrant toute ma force dans mes jambes et non mon poignet comme j'avais pour habitude, je tentai un premier saut. J'atterri plus loin, après avoir prit quelques mètres d'altitude.

''J'aime bien ton style…''

Les compliments de mon frère me vinrent droit au cœur… Et d'apprendre sa propre limite était pour moi l'un des plus beaux symboles que je n'avais jamais vu. Il continua ensuite à m'enseigner ses enchaînements que j'assimilai avec joie. Je manquai assurément de pratique, mais je prenais plaisir à l'écouter et surtout à l'imiter. Au bout de quelques temps, il dû tout de même me quitter. Certaines affaires devaient être traitées… seulement il me laissa non pas seule mais avec un héritage: ses connaissances. Ainsi je me concentrai activement sur ces deux nouvelles limites que je venais d'apercevoir. Je ne voulais en aucun cas décevoir ni l'un ni l'autre de mes professeurs… Alors je révisai les mouvements tout en fendant l'air de mon épée.

''- Tu n'es pas assez rapide.

- Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que j'aimerai que tu m'aides… Mais comme tu ne sembles pas disposé…''

Je ne prit pas la peine de m'arrêter pour accueillir Léo. J'avais encore et toujours ses dernières réactions entre la gorge. Je savais qu'il ne me sentait pas capable de réaliser une telle tâche. Pour cela qu'il ne m'avait pas répondu alors que je lui avait réclamé un enseignement.

''Qui te dis que…?''

A ces mots, je posai alors rapidement mon épée pour me diriger d'un pas rapide et un peu colérique vers lui. Face à lui, je me positionnai prête au combat à mains nues. Il attendit que je décrochai le premier coup pour daigner bouger en contrant mon attaque. Ses gants de combats furent rêches et durs au contact de mon poing qui venait d'être intercepté, mais je ne m'en formalisa pas. Je lui en voulait… alors il fallait que j'exprime cette rage. Je voulais… lui prouver que j'en valais la peine. Que j'en avais les capacités et la volonté. Alors j'y mis toutes mes forces.

Il évita la plupart de mes attaques. Je n'arrivais pas à finaliser mes coups. Léo semblait danser autour de moi. Sa rapidité m'exaspérait au plus au point. Pour un combattant au corps à corps, cela est normal de développer plus de rapidité qu'un soldat maniant l'épée mais…pour concrétiser mon projet, je me devais de rivaliser avec ses compétences. Seulement à ce stade, Léo sentit ma colère palpable et compris rapidement que je ne faisais que m'épuiser à taper dans le vide. Alors il attrapa mon bras droit avec habileté pour tourner une nouvelle fois autour de moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment mon partenaire avait réussi un tel enchaînement, mais je me retrouvai coincée. Son bras bloquait mon coup contre sa poitrine, me plaquant ainsi contre son torse.

Une douce chaleur émanait de lui… Le confort qui s'en dégageait était limite narguant. Et je sentis malgré-moi ma colère s'évanouir. Seulement être aussi près de lui commençai à éveiller en moi une tendresse qui n'était pas appropriée en ces moments de crise. Je devais me concentrer sur mon entraînement, sur mon futur combat et cette amour n'était pas….

''- Léo je…

- Je sais. Laisse-moi juste cet instant. Et promets-moi de lui montrer ce que veut dire le mot ''Élue''. ''

**A suivre….**


	14. Chapter 14: Le Destin de Deux Vies

**Titre:** Le destin de l'élue / Chapitre 14: Le Destin de Deux Vies.

**Auteur:** Angel Boo

**Genre:** Action, suspens, romance. Fic Hétéro.

**Base:** Final fantasy VII&VIII…

**Disclaimer: **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Squaresoft… Quant à l'histoire, elle m'appartient. Pour le reste, ce n'est qu'une question personnelle.

Chapitre 14: Le Destin de Deux Vies.

Alors que je m'entraînais toujours un peu plus chaque jour, je retrouvai de l'assurance dans mes pas, mes attaques et mes enchaînements.

Je n'oubliai pas de réviser maintes et maintes fois les limites de mes amis. Je souhaitais leur prouver que j'étais quelqu'un et que ma détermination n'avait pas faillit pour le moins du monde.

J'étais entrain de me retrouver mon dortoir quand Selphie m'interpella. Elle courrait dans les couloirs pour tenter de me retrouver, et quand elle arriva à ma hauteur, elle resta essoufflée. Pourtant, elle prit la peine de me tendre une sorte de dossier avant de récupérer assez de souffle pour me saluer.

''Voilà pour toi!''

Elle repartit comme elle était venue, telle une furie pleine d'énergie. Je n'eud même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'était que toutes ces feuilles regroupées dans une même chemise qu'elle avait déjà disparut, retrouvant sûrement son poste à la bibliothèque.

Retrouvant mes quartiers personnels, je m'octroyai une bonne douche avant d'assouvir ma curiosité: j'ouvris les documents remis un peu plus tôt. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise!Là était regroupés, classés, triés un bon nombre d'informations sur notre ennemi. Pas Sephiroth ni Edea… non, celui qui tirait les cordes depuis le début… Celui qui s'amusait à s'insinuer dans certains êtres et à se distraire à l'aide de ces corps faits de chair et de sang.

Je suivis alors avec attention toutes ces notes, sans me poser réellement la question de leur provenance. J'étais tellement concentrée dans les informations primordiales que je lisais, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Je griffonnais de-ci de-là des conclusions quelques peu hâtives sur mon futur combat quand je dû repartir m'entraîner.

Alors que je répétai une nouvelle fois l'enchaînement de _Lionheart, _héritage qui comptait énormément à mes yeux, Squall s'insinua dans mon combat solitaire. Quelques coups d'épée s'échangèrent dans un bal gracieux avant qu'il n'en conclu de nets progrès. Cette constatation me fit réellement chaud au cœur et je pus lui offrir un net et franc sourire en retour. J'étais fière, en cet instant, de voir qu'à ses yeux j'avais progressée! Mais il me laissa rapidement alors que Léo voulait également me parler.

''- Tu as eut…?

- Eut quoi?''

Je ne compris pas ce dont il parlait, surtout qu'il ne voulu pas m'expliquer. Ce qui me contraria légèrement. Mais après tout, j'étais proche du but, alors je ne devais pas me décourager. Et puis son silence était peut-être inquiet, après tout.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que je compris réellement. Je venais de finir le dossier. En fait non, il me restait encore quelques pages. Mais j'avais déjà préparé mon plan d'attaque… et surtout celui de défense.

Mon ennemi se nommait Tsumetai. Ce fut un haut dignitaire au pouvoir il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Il avait une soif de pouvoir qui dépassait les autres dirigeants au pouvoir. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il réussit sans vraiment trop de problèmes à régner sur la Planète entière. Seulement… un jour, un espion se retourna contre lui et l'empoisonna. Même pas de duel au corps à corps. Même pas d'affront. Tsumetai, le plus grand souverain des temps fut alors remis en question et ne put réellement s'en remettre. Alors son âme fut déchue, et tout s'enchaîna. Il resta sur cette Planète en semi-vie… et au fur et à mesure des années, il apprit à contrôler les êtres humains. Ainsi, il possède un côté matériel qui nécessite avant tout un affront physique… puis une partie spectrale qui elle ne supporte pas la magie.

Mon plan était ainsi tout tracé. Je devais le pousser à sortir de son hôte… pour ensuite l'obliger à rejoindre l'au delà grâce à la magie. Mais je découvris tout de même les dernières pages qui restaient pour confirmer mes théories. C'est à ce moment là que je découvris une feuille griffonnée à la va vite et ensuite rajoutée…

Un mot de Léo…Tendre et cher Léo…

Son propre plan d'attaque…

Et un message plus personnel…

Plus… inquiet.

''Prend soin de toi.''

Tout s'éclaircit alors dans mon esprit. Bien sûr! Qui d'autre à part lui aurait pu avoir cette idée de dossier? Et qui à part lui aurait fait un plan d'attaque si soigné, similaire en tous points au mien? Je ne put réellement le remercier… Car désormais, j'avais une autre chose en tête. Avec cette nouvelle force qui venait de m'être accordée, cette nouvelle confiance… il me fallait à tout prix lancer l'offensive. Je me sentais prête. Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. J'étais peut-être trop pressée de retrouver une vie paisible ou du moins plus calme… ou je ne sais que. Mais ce petit mot de fin m'avait remontée jusqu'à ce que j'entre décidée dans le bureau de mon frère.

Après quelques mises au point rapide, on monta une équipe. Zell, Clad et Squall nous escorteraient jusqu'au siège personnel d'Edea pendant que d'autres Seed s'occuperaient des troupes générales de l'impératrice. Et puis moi et Léo… on affronterait. Enfin, j'étais censée l'affronter seule, mais Léo sut insister suffisamment pour que l'ensemble des effectifs acceptent qu'il soit là, présent au cas où.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant Edea. Cette dernière fut surprise pendant quelques instants puis tenta de m'hypnotiser. Elle comprit une fois de plus que mes capacités magiques étaient nettement plus élevées que les siennes et changea de tactique. Du moins, mes capacités étaient plus développées que celle du corps qu'occupait Tsumetai car je ne connaissais pas réellement la force de mon ennemi.

Le combat s'engagea alors rapidement. Léo restait derrière-moi. Je le sentais relativement tendu, mais il tentait de se contrôler pour ne pas m'apporter pus de difficultés. Je me positionnai rapidement face à Edea qui semblait déterminée à grader son corps en vie… ou du moins son invité semblait ne pas avoir envie de se montrer. Mais je ne fis que sortir mon épée, ce qui étonna grandement mon ennemi. Il ne pensait pas que j'allais riposter physiquement aux attaques magiques d'Edea… Pourtant, je me jetai avec force et rapidité contre ce corps de chairs et de sang.

Il invoqua. Ce qui était relativement prévisible. Mais je ne rentrai pas dans son jeu. Il voulait me faire utiliser mes réserves magiques… au lieu de ça, j'affrontai la tête haute son Ifrit qui semblait en pleine forme. Après plusieurs enchaînements, l'invocation ne se laissa pas avoir. Il me connaissait malheureusement que trop bien, et malgré le fait qu'il m'ait toujours protégé, appelé par mon propre ennemi, il ne pouvait qu'obéir aux ordres qu'il recevait. Légèrement devancée par sa force, je reçu un coup de griffe au dessus d'une de mes jambes. J'avais reçu suffisamment de coup pour être ralenti par cette blessure au niveau de la cuisse. Mon sang coulait le long de mon tibias, lentement, tout en me laissant cette marque rougeâtre.

''Sylvia, recule-toi! Laisse-le moi!''

Je failli répondre que c'était mon combat et que Léo ne s'y était pas préparé. Surtout qu'il m'avait semblé trop paniqué quelques temps auparavant pour être suffisamment concentré. Pourtant, dans sa voix régnait une volonté rageuse. Alors je me reculai quelques instants.

Je ne regardai pas l'affrontement. Ma jambe ne me faisait pas réellement mal. J'avais trop d'adrénaline dans les veines pour ressentir la moindre douleur, mais je savais que si je laissais ce sang couler trop longuement, il m'affaiblirait. Alors j'arrachai rapidement un morceau de tissu de mon débardeur pour penser précipitamment ma plaie.

Alors que je relevai le visage vers le combat, l'invocation disparaissait lentement, laissant place une nouvelle fois à l'hôte de Tsumetai. Alors que Léo me laissait le champ libre, je croisai son regard et le remerciai d'un geste de la tête. Je reposai rapidement les yeux sur mon ennemi. Je ne souhaitai pas le laisser invoquer une nouvelle fois, et j'avais emmagasiné assez de coups pour lancer ma propre limite. J'encrai alors mes pupilles dans celles de mon vis-à-vis avant de murmurer lentement entre mes lèvres le nom de mon ultime attaque.

''Prémonition morbide…''

Les coups fusèrent de partout. A force de réviser les limites de mes deux enseignants, j'avais réussit à les maîtriser parfaitement et à utiliser les points forts des deux. Ainsi, ma limite laissa le corps d'Edea dans un état critique et le spectre de Tsumetai ne put que s'enfuir de cet hôte devenu trop faible à son goût. Il était à peine visible, fait d'une faible brume grisâtre… Et ne semblait pas du tout ravis.

Je tentais de parer au mieux ses attaques magiques, mais je n'arrivais pas à limiter suffisamment les dégâts. Je ne l'avais pas sous-estimer pour autant, mais je n'avais pas songé à une aussi grande force magique. Quoiqu'il en soit, je déchargeai ma propre réserve magique sur son être à moitié de vie, à moitié de mort. Seulement il semblait se régénérer à chaque nouvelle attaque. Je ne comprenais plus… je ne savais plus quoi faire!

Avant de céder totalement à la panique, je cherchai le regard de Léo derrière-moi. Il semblait autant inquiet que moi, voire davantage, mais il ne se démonta pas. Il me fit un rapide singe montrant sa propre tempe. Pourquoi me montrer une telle chose en un tel moment? Que voulait-il me dire…?

Réfléchis…

Réfléchis…

Et montre-lui ce que veux dire ''Elue''…

Un éclair parcouru mon esprit. Bien sûr… les attaques physiques ne servaient à rien contre cet être qui n'était que brume et ma magie était littéralement à plat. Mais je n'avais pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

''Couvre-moi!''

Léo ne chercha pas à comprendre outre mesure et se plaça rapidement devant mon corps pour prendre à ma place les sorts. Quant à moi, je fermai les yeux pour faire le vide total autour de moi. Ne plus penser. Ne plus intégrer ses sons venant de l'extérieur. Il n'y a plus que moi… moi et moi seule.

Il faut que je me dissocie… que je fasse la part entre cette partie charnelle et cette âme qui me caractérisait si bien. Il faut que je fasse la part des choses, que je sache ce qui fait quoi, ce qui vient de quoi…

Je me sentis légèrement flotter quand j'osai rouvrir les yeux. Mon corps restait derrière-moi, sur place, protégé par les soins de Léo. Ce dernier ouvrit d'ailleurs de grands yeux à mon apparition spectrale. Contrairement à Tsumetai, bien que très pâles, mon apparition possédaient des traits nets et limités.

Je ne pris pas la peine de m'attarder davantage sur ce phénomène qui venait de se produire. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose: vivre. Vivre et sourire. Vivre et rire.

Je laissai mon instinct guider mes pas et je flottai jusqu'au corps spectral de mon ennemi. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants face à lui pour finalement m'envoler à nouveau et le traverser de part en part, imaginant plus que tout le bonheur que j'avais de vivre… le délice que je ressentais en imaginant le sourire de Squall… et l'extase qui emplissait mes veines alors que j'entendais dans mes souvenirs lointain le rire de Léo.

Je ressenti pendant l'espace de quelques instants la douleur profonde et la haine que pouvait avoir Tsumetai, mais je le laissai pas m'emporter. Ma volonté de vivre fut plus forte que tout. Plus forte que lui.

Par la suite, je restai quelques instants dans les nuages pour finalement me rendre compte que l'entité avait retrouvé calmement l'eau de là, poussé par mes envies de paix et de calme. Je ne pus réellement y croire, mais quand je retournai mon visage spectrale vers celui de Léo, je m'extasiai de joie face à son sourire franc. Il était vaincu.

Dans une euphorie pleine d'entrain, mon corps spectrale glissa rapidement vers Léo. Je lui tendis une main qu'il prit rapidement et j'attirai à moi sa propre âme. Flotter ensemble… main dans la main, jusqu'à notre destin.

_Le destin de certains et de sauver les autres…_

_Quant à ces autres, il en est de les rendre heureux, ces destins…_

_Car avec un simple sourire, on peut égayer une vie._

**Fin**


End file.
